


The Chronicles of Darcy Lewis

by Lady_Layla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alice in Wonderland quotes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes has a crush, Bucky Barnes is a troll, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cheating, Darcy is friends with everyone, Darcy is the BIGGEST mother hen, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, Everyone loves Darcy, F/M, Harry potter reference, Meddling, Pokemon Go!, Pokemon go app, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prank Wars, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmark AU, Steve has a big ego, Steve/Darcy (onesided), Supernatural Crossover, Tequila, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor isn't stupid, Time travel trope, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has serious PTSD, Weddings, demon!darcy, lips of an angel, minor smut, prompt, sort of, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are going to be drabbles or short inter-connected fics centered on Darcy Lewis. There will eventually be multiple pairings and I'll continue to update the tags as this progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was reading another story so I decided to write it! I might be taking prompts later on so I'll let you guys know. I love Logan and Darcy together but this is my first time writing him so I'm not sure how well I did. Un-Beta'd so mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Logan’s nostrils flared as he made his way through the Avenger’s common room. The legs wrapped around his waist squeezed just a little bit and he turned his head to look at the brunette woman clinging to his back.

Darcy grinned at him, totally ignoring the other people in the room.

“He reeks of jealousy.” Logan said once they’d entered the elevator and the doors had slid closed behind them.

Darcy wiggled a little bit and Logan let her down, he noticed a little twitch as she came around to face him. “Good for him.”

He opened his mouth to say something but Darcy held up her hand, “Look Logan, I like you. I liked you before Steve asked me out, and I still like you. He broke up with me. It’s been four months so you’re not a rebound and I’m not doing,” she paused to wave her hand around, “Whatever this is with you to make him jealous.”

He could practically smell the truth to her words so he shrugged and nodded. He’d never really been good with feelings and shit. Darcy threaded her fingers through his as the elevator doors opened again and she led him through the lobby of the Tower and out onto the streets of New York.

They’d only been walking a few minutes when he sighed causing Darcy to look over at him curiously. Just then she felt someone fall into step next to her and turned to see Bucky smiling at her. “Hey dollface.”

“James Barnes are you following us?” She stopped and put her hands on her hips which only caused Bucky to smile wider, he thought she was adorable when she got mad.

“I was hungry and I figured you were going out to eat. Stevie decided to go hit some stuff instead of eating and there’s nothing I want in the kitchen.”

She huffed, “Fine.” Before glancing back at Logan. He’d stuck a cigar in his mouth and frowned when she plucked it out and tossed it straight into a trash can.

“Fine with me if the kid comes.”

Darcy snickered as Bucky glowered at him.

“’M not a kid.”

“I’m older than you. I was older than you in the War and I was older than you when you were born. You’re always a kid to me.”

“Hey now, let’s not follow that thought please. I don’t wanna think about how much older you are and I can practically hear the cradle robbing jokes from Clint and Tony.”

They lapsed into silence as Darcy led them to an Indian restaurant Bruce had taken her too earlier in the week.

The silence continued until after they’d placed their orders and Bucky finally turned to Darcy, “So, I was on a mission and I want to know what happened.”

Logan growled a tiny bit as Darcy tensed next to him, but she placed a hand on his thigh.

“Why don’t you ask Steven?”

Bucky whistled, “First name. The punk won’t tell me about it. He just ignores me when I ask.”

“Well, this is the only time we’re going to talk about it.” Darcy glared at him until Bucky put his hands up.

“Fine with me Doll. I’m not a matchmaker I just hate being left out of the loop and Nat loves knowing things I don’t.”

“Steven decided that after being with me for a year it would be better for us to break up. He decided, by himself, that it would be better for me and I wouldn’t have a target on my back.”

“Sounds like Stevie. What do you think of all this?”

The conversation paused as they got their food and then Logan shrugged again. “Anna Marie taught me a lot about ignoring what a woman’s got to say about something. ‘Sides Short Stack here still has a target on her back. She works for Foster, goes to lunch with Thor and Banner, helps Miss Potts with stuff. Target ain’t goin away just cause Rogers backed off.”

“Plus, I’m training with Natasha.”

Logan inclined his head, “Yeah. I’m not going to be the one to tell the Black Widow her training isn’t good enough. Something happens to Lewis she can take care of herself and when she can’t we’ll find her.”

“As that Punk’s best friend I have to ask the stupid question then I’ll shut up.”

“No Bucky, I’m not doing this to make Steven jealous and I’m not going to get back together. I could have fallen in love with him and that would have been it. But he let his big ego get in the way and I’ve moved on. Besides, if I wanted a fling just to piss him off I would’ve hooked up with you. Or Clint.”

Darcy can’t contain the grin when both men choke and whip around to look at her. They miss the redhead sliding into the booth until she speaks, “Besides, if she wanted revenge Darcy knows I would have helped.”

Logan eyes her as she orders her food and asks for more chairs. “Is your entire team going to crash my sad attempt for a lunch date?” He asks.

Natasha looks at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, “Not the entire team. Rogers is still in the gym.”

He glances at Darcy who just shrugs at him and goes back to her food. Hell, Logan thinks, might as well get used to her family if this is going to be long term.

Pausing with food halfway to his mouth he realizes what he was just thinking and looks around him. Natasha is smirking at him, like she knows exactly what happened.

Damn.

She’s going to be dropping hints all over the place.

Shit.

He’s going to have to talk about feelings and shit with Darcy.

Logan glances over at the brunette who has the attention of the entire table as she tells a story. He starts moving again, shoving his food into his mouth as he tunes into what she’s saying.

She’s worth it.


	2. Darcy/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Darcy's relationship with Steve as it totally falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to user sightsoblind who requested flashbacks in the Darcy/Logan relationship.  
> Just a warning there's almost no dialogue in this at all!

If Darcy was going to be honest with herself, and she sometimes wasn't, she'd seen this coming for a while now.

She'd been on her way to her fifth date with Steve when she'd been kidnapped. The whole thing was a total joke and a play for Jane's research that ended with two tazed goons and a pissed off thunder God. Steve was in the med bay when she'd woken up, he had a death grip on a bunch of flowers and they'd ended up laughing about the whole thing.

Then, there was the media frenzy and they'd been outed as a couple. Darcy hadn't minded that much but it set Steve totally on edge and he left for a while to check on Bucky's progress at Tony's upstate cabin.

He'd texted that it was for her safety as much for his need for privacy.

Darcy didn't mind. Steve came with some pretty heavy baggage, she knew that before they started dating, and she figured it would be best to leave him be. Somehow she'd ended up helping Tony in the labs and when her paycheck was a thousand dollars more than it had been Pepper said she'd officially been promoted and if she could stay with Jane, Tony, and Bruce without cracking she'd get another raise in six months.

Steve had come back after a month all apologies and promises not to let his fears get the best of him. (What a crock that turned out to be.)

The second kidnapping was less fun. Darcy took a bullet in the arm when she'd jumped in front of the guy aiming for Jane.

When she woke up in medical Steve was there, sans flowers. He'd yelled at her for half an hour calling her stupid and reckless and irresponsible. A nurse came in and made him leave when her heart monitor started going crazy.

She avoided him for a while after that and asked Natasha to start giving her defense lessons. He'd come back to apologize and share the good news that Bucky was cleared to live in the tower. He'd cooked her dinner and practically begged on his knees for forgiveness; he didn't mean it when he'd called her names he'd just been so worried and all he'd known was that she'd gotten shot and he though she might die.

Darcy brought up the idea of them moving in together when they'd been dating for almost nine months. The next day she was taken from the lobby of Stark Tower. Surprisingly enough this one made Steve's fears a little more valid, but not by much considering her would be kidnappers were just Rabid Captain America fans who thought she was corrupting their True Love™. Darcy had taken them out easily and even waited for the cops so she could file her report.

The only reason Steve found out was because it made the evening news. (Natasha text her on a job well done.)

So, to reiterate, If Darcy Ann Lewis was going to be honest she'd totally seen this coming. Three kidnappings in a year (man do evil villains get together to plan their kidnapping schedules or what?) and Steve's reactions every time clued her in.

He was pacing and ranting in his living room. How they couldn't be together because being with him made her a target. He totally ignored her when she's pointed out that two of those weren't related to him in the least. Hell he was practically ignoring her altogether.

Darcy sighed and made a request of JARVIS. Three minutes later there was a knock at the door and she answered it. Steve was still talking.

"STEVE!"

He stopped talking and looked at her. Darcy handed him the box of his things from her apartment that Jane had gone though and packed up. Said scientest was glaring darkly at Steve  and damn if she wasn't efficient. As Darcy handed over over the box she noticed that even the shoes that had been wedged under her couch for the last two months were sitting on top of the pile.

"I get it. We're over."

With that Darcy turned and walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind her as she followed Jane to the next floor and into the apartment the other woman shared with Thor.

Said thunder God was standing in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream and three spoons.

He sat on the floor silently while they watched movies, let Darcy braid his hair, and carried her into their guest room when she'd cried herself to sleep.


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions of the team after Steve and Darcy break up.

**Jane**

Steve avoided the labs as much as he could. Jane had told him in the beginning that if he ever hurt Darcy she'd just open a portal underneath him and continue with life. She'd also just blame Hydra for Captain America being gone. Steve hadn't actually seen that look on anyone's face since Peggy shot at him during the war.

He'd asked Jarvis to let him know if Jane was close by and what kind of mental state she was in.

Jarvis had agreed but he'd also informed Jane about the new protocol and unbeknownst to Darcy she took great pleasure in sneaking up on Steve and watching him run away when Jarvis informed him, almost too late, of her whereabouts. She and Jarvis were making a montage they could show Darcy over more ice cream.

 

**Bucky**

Bucky had come back from his first mission and noticed right away something was wrong. Steve wouldn't tell his friend anything other than he and Darcy had broken up.

When Bucky pressed for details Steve would change the subject or walk away.

Eventually Bucky just dropped it.

 

**Tony**

Tony just called him a dumbass and walked away. Steve had overheard him telling Darcy that he'd fucked up the best thing in his life and she was better off.

He'd taken his bike out and went to check on the progress of the new building upstate.

 

**Pepper**

Pepper had informed him that Maria Hill was now in charge of SI security and it was none of his business what the security team looked like for her next trip. Then her hands had started to glow and she'd said that if Darcy couldn't take care of herself, Pepper would take care of both of them and dismissed him from her office.

 

**Natasha**

Natasha ignored him. He'd asked her to spar with him in the gym and she continued her conversation with Clint. She didn't even bother to leave a room when he entered it, she just continued on as if he wasn't even there.

 

**Clint**

"You insulted her training skills."

"How?"

Clint gave him a look. "She's been training Darcy for a few months now."

Steve let himself look surprised, no one had told him. It seemed like Clint could hear his thoughts, "You act like everyone has to tell you everything. Darcy wanted to surprise you. I think now she wants to kill you though." He didn't say anything more as his head disappeared back into the vent and he left.

 

**Thor**

Thor had just clapped Steve on the back and nodded. "I too once was very concerned with My Jane's safety. However she has proven herself very capable and I trust her judgement."

He'd given Steve a knowing look and left him alone in the gym.

 

**Logan**

Steve hadn't really been paying much attention but he remembered that Logan had been hanging around a lot right before he and Darcy started dating. Three months after they broke up he'd started coming back around to the Tower. He said he preferred their brand of crazy to being cooped up in the mansion all the time.

Somehow though Steve kept walking in whenever he and Darcy were hanging out.

The first time she'd been baking and had roped Logan and Thor into helping while Jane sat at the table writing in a notebook.

She'd been teasing Logan about not being much taller than she was and that's why they needed Thor when Logan had grabbed her around the hips and lifted her to reach the cabinet she needed.

Steve knew that Logan could tell he was there but by the time his scent hit Logan again, tinged with jealousy this time, Steve was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I totally forgot about Bruce in this chapter *feels bad* I'm not going to edit that chapter but I'm thinking of doing a Darcy & Bruce friendship chapter or something to make up for it!
> 
> Also, I'm feeling like this is turning into a regular story instead of a bunch of drabbles like I intended. Should I change the story title? If so any suggestions?


	4. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Bruce have talk over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As everyone can see I changed the title and the summary for this story :) After I finish this mini series I'll probably include more drabbles
> 
> Enjoy!

"There you are Dr. Fluffy."

Bruce glances over where Darcy is approaching his meditation area on the roof of Stark Tower.

"Sorry Darcy, I have Jarvis muted up here unless it's an emergency."

"Nah, no worries. I brought tea."

She sets the tea tray down on the table as Bruce comes out of his yoga pose and stretches a little. Finished, he wonders over to where she's pouring him a cup of tea with a delicate china set. She notices his questioning look, "It was my Nana's, I brought it home after her funeral last year. Nana only used it on Christmas and she said she regretted not having more special occasions to use it."

"What makes the occasion so special?"

"We're having tea. I'm not going to let it sit just because we don't think we're supposed to. I want to make every occasion special, unless it's in the labs. I love this set and some thing or someone would happen in the labs. But everywhere else we can use this for tea."

Bruce smiles at her and they sit in silence for a while sipping tea and looking out at the skyline.

"What's up, Doc?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

Darcy sighs and pours more tea from the pot, "Steve broke up with me. He thinks being together makes me a target."

"Well, he's got a point."

"A target for his stupid Captain America fan club maybe." She grumbles making Bruce snort softly.

"I can see his reasoning."

She looks at him with an arched eyebrow, a look Natasha had taught her. "Are you talking about Dr. Ross?"

Bruce chokes on his tea.

"I did go to Culver you know. Dr. Ross is the one who pointed me in the direction of Jane's internship when I didn't sign up for any science classes on time. She even came to visit us pre-Thor. Did you know if you give that woman 4 shots of tequila she literally can't talk about ANYTHING else except BRUCE BANNER. I'm pretty sure she even had heart eye emojis in real life going on."

He chuckles a little but doesn't say anything so Darcy keeps talking, "I mean really. Jane was all 'Science this, science that, science have my babies.' and Betty would respond with, 'Bruce thinks this about x and I think Bruce would just find this so interesting.' It was a little on the ridiculous side."

"How were you contributing to that particular conversation?"

"Welp. For a while there I was playing a vicious game of tonsil hockey with Hawkeye."

Bruce chokes again, this time spitting out his mouthful of tea. "You dated Clint?"

"Ha no. We got drunk and made out a little. He got called away to do that security detail when the whole New York thing happened and then of course I find out that he and Natasha are a thing. And boy was that meeting weird. 'Darcy meet my partner a deadly Russian assassin aka the Black Widow aka my girlfriend but it's okay we like threesomes sometimes and she knows we made out.'"

Bruce blinks at her, "I uh...I think we're getting off topic."

"Well you know the less I have to think about Steve the better."

"I'm sure you see where he's coming from though? You living and working here does paint a target on your back, he just wants to protect you."

"You mean like you want to protect Betty?"

He sighs and they lapse into silence again.

"You're not as much of a monster as you think you are."

"Darcy-"

"No, Bruce really. Sam says you're trying to disassociate by calling the Hulk, the Other Guy. You shouldn't. You should accept it, maybe if you weren't fighting so hard against it you might be able to work together."

"I'm dangerous Darcy, he's dangerous."

"You think we don't understand that? Do you forget where you're living? I'm pretty sure at least half of this team has more blood on their hands. Natasha, Bucky, and Clint are assassins. Just the three of them have a much higher body count than the Hulk does. Besides Tony's working on a containment suite in case things get out of hand but honestly Bruce, you have more self-loathing than anyone I've ever met. It's a little ridiculous."

"The serum is supposed to amplify who you are on the inside."

"Yeah, but you didn't recreate the original serum did you? It was a lot of guess work and gamma rays. Just because you've convinced yourself of something doesn't mean it's true."

Bruce is about to reply when a voice comes from behind him, "She's right you know. You're a good person even if you don't believe it."

He turns slowly to see Betty Ross standing a few feet behind him and he's up, pulling her into his arms before his brain can catch up.

He doesn't even notice when Darcy takes the tea tray and leaves, but later when he's making Betty dinner in his apartment he has Jarvis send her flowers with a heartfelt thank you note attached.

If this is what all his worry, stress, and paranoia have been making him miss out on then Steve Rogers is one stupid man and he should fix things with Darcy.

Because Bruce isn't letting the love of his life go again, the Hulk be damned.

In the back of his head he hears a little grumble of contentment and gets the feeling that if he could the Hulk would be yelling, "Finally." at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for me forgetting Bruce in the last one. I found a cute picture of a vintage teacup that I wanted to represent Darcy's Nana's tea set but I don't know how to put pictures in the notes on here.


	5. You, me, and the Soldier makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a hard time asking Darcy out so the Soldier helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a little break from the Darcy/Logan story and I really like stories where Bucky and the Winter Soldier are two different personalities so this is my attempt at doing that kind of idea justice.
> 
> Also please forgive the dumb chapter title it's all I could think of.

_Whump_

"Please tell me we're done." Darcy groaned from her prone position on the mat in the gym. Natasha was standing above her and smirking. Damn her.

Darcy couldn't figure out exactly how it had happened but, she'd been tricked damnit! Somehow she'd ended up agreeing to training with the Black freaking Widow.

Darcy blamed the lack of sleep.

The new Avenger's clubhouse was up and running for a little over a year before they'd gotten the word that Jane and Bruce were going to have new lab space there. Pepper was going to reclaim the Tower for SI and it's scientists and had insisted that their place of work getting blown up on a regular basis wasn't good for the regular scientists. Tony had tried to argue the point but Pepper had put her foot down.

There had been a whirlwind of packing, moving, and unpacking. When Natasha had caught her Darcy had been running on three hours of sleep total for the past 72 hours and she really wasn't sure what she'd said yes to but at the time she felt like she'd say yes to anything _if Natasha would just move and let her into her new rooms to sleep, for Thor's sake woman!_

 hat's how, on the first working Tuesday, Darcy found herself corralled to the gym after she'd delivered lunch to the scientists.

Darcy was mentally cursing past, sleep deprived Darcy. "You did very well Маленький паук."

"I hate you a little bit."

"You don't."

Darcy just groaned louder and dropped an arm over her eyes. They were silent for a moment, Darcy listening to the twang of Clint's bow as he practiced from the rafters.

Dropping her arm she looked suspiciously at Natasha who was still looking down at her, "Why exactly do I need training?"

 Natasha held out a hand and helped Darcy up. "It will be helpful if there happens to be another event where you're kidnapped. You never know and besides Шпионы всегда таится."

She wasn't sure what the last part meant exactly but when the other woman's eyes cut quickly to the other side of the gym Darcy got the gist.

Bucky Barnes had just followed Steve Rogers into the gym.

Steve and Sam had brought Barnes in a few months ago saying they'd vouch for his safety and sanity. They didn't come to the labs much so Darcy hadn't really interacted with either of them.

Sam, however, had decided to continue their standing lunch dates. Well...they weren't really dates, Darcy found Sam attractive as hell but other than that they just had a great friendship, until she realized he was the one that had led her to the gym.

Payback would be hers.

"One more time." Natasha's voice snapped Darcy out of her musings.

"Ugh."

Halfway through the maneuver Darcy felt eyes on her and when she looked up she noticed Barnes watching her beneath his curtain of hair. That second of distraction was enough and she landed on her back again.

"I will throw up on you and everything you love I swear to god."

 Natasha just laughed.

* * *

 

"What's cookin good lookin'?"

Darcy grinned over her shoulder as Sam walked into the kitchen, "Kornmjölsgröt."

"Bless you."

She giggled as Sam moved over to the coffee maker "It's a Norse porridge recipe I'm trying out for Thor to thank him for dragging Jane out of the labs last night. If he hadn't we'd probably still be there and you know how much I like sleeping in on Saturdays."

"That I do, except for the fact that you're awake right now and it's before 10AM."

Darcy scowled, "JARVIS would you please add Clint to my hit list?"

"I've already added his name Miss Lewis." Sam swore the AI sounded extremely amused.

"You're the best J-Man."

"Thank-you Miss Lewis."

"So?"

"That bridbrain hung an alarm clock from the vent in my bedroom! It took me forever to find something to hit it with to turn it off and once I did I was up." She glanced over to where Sam was leaning against the counter sipping his coffee, "Why are you up? You don't run with Steve on Saturdays."

He sighed, "I'm interviewing licensed psychiatrists  today with Nat. There's a lot of fucked up shit going on in Barnes's head and I'm not qualified to handle it all. I'm pretty sure he's got Dissociative identity disorder but again not qualified to make that judgement and I don't want to label him and have people think he's crazy."

"You mean he's not the only one living in his head?" Darcy asked as she started putting the food into bowls to be brought to Thor's rooms, "Hey I read things, I talk to people." She added at his raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, sometimes he'll respond to Bucky or Barnes and other times he'll only answer to Soldier or солдат. I don't know for sure if they're two different people or if he gets overwhelmed and retreats into being the Soldier."

"Welp. That's some heavy shit man and I wish you the best." Darcy gave him a mock salute and picked up the tray of food grinning when Sam just flipped her off.

"Thanks for the support." He called as she left the room

* * *

Bucky Barnes didn't really want to go to a shrink and talk about how he was _feeling._ The Winter Soldier agreed that the idea was ridiculous and unnecessary, an asset didn't have feelings.

Steve and Sam really wanted him to talk to someone though and if it meant that much to them he'd go.

What the Soldier really wanted to do was go back to the gym and see if the brunette woman was there training with Natalia. He saw potential there and wanted to observe further.

Bucky snorted, _oh please, you just want to check out her ass again_.

The Soldier didn't dignify that with an answer however they both seemed curious about the brunette woman they'd seen around a few times, who Sam had called Darcy.

 _Mission objective: Recon on target Darcy Lewis_ : Mission Accepted

They found themselves in the labs more than usual once they'd discovered that Darcy worked there and used the excuse of letting Tony Stark look at the metal arm to continue going.

They could see Darcy through the glass wall of Stark's lab and were happy to watch her flit around the other lab.

She'd bring tea to Dr. Banner and shove coffee in front of Dr. Foster, sometimes she'd gather up all the loose papers and sit for a few hours typing up all the nonsense the scientists tended to scribble on everything.

Every now and then she'd even come into Stark's lab to bully him into leaving, or signing something, or to prevent something from blowing up. She'd shoot an easy grin their way and sometimes Bucky would give her a small smile in return.

The Soldier made sure they were always in the gym after lunch Tuesdays and Thursdays when she would be training with Natalia, who was constantly giving them looks that were torn between smug and disapproval.

Occasionally Darcy would catch them looking and her concentration would be broken, landing her flat on the mat and grumbling about spies and tricks.

Natasha seemed to be the only one who'd noted their interest in Darcy and while she hadn't said anything, the Soldier knew it was only a matter of time before she cornered them with threats. Bucky would let her threaten them if it meant he could spend more time around Darcy.

After several interviews over the course of a month and one "episode" as Steve called them, they'd picked a shrink and had started going to see Dr. Williams three times a week. Neither of them mentioned Darcy in the sessions.

* * *

Darcy had been feeling weird all day, kind of like she was being followed but whenever she turned around there wasn't anyone there.

Normally she'd suspect Clint but he and Natasha were off on a mission for the week with Sam for back-up, so she shrugged it off and continued on her way to the lab to bring dinner to the Scientists Three. Thor thought the nickname very amusing.

She and Thor were planning on having dinner together before going to shut the labs down and have a movie night. Then, she was going to spend all of Saturday with Pepper visiting Xavier's School, which was close by.

After dropping off dinner she headed back to the common kitchen pausing to look around when she got that weird feeling. The hallway behind her was empty and Darcy decided to double time it to the kitchen where Thor was waiting for her.

As they ate she filled him in on the weird feelings she'd been getting and he'd only given her a knowing look, which was singularly unhelpful.

They walked side by side to the labs and it took her almost twenty minutes to get Tony out of his lab so JARVIS could lock it down. Bruce's station was already empty so she made her way down the hall where Thor and Jane were waiting for her.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she whipped around and yelped at the man standing behind her.

***

The Soldier had been making fun of Bucky all day for following Darcy around like a shadow, hiding whenever she turned around. He didn't remember having so many problems approaching women before, but Darcy made him nervous as hell.

He'd been trying to catch up on pop culture to understand her references, at least the ones he noticed when he wasn't distracted by her looks. He thought she was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen, like a foul mouthed little angel. He was also worried that she probably wouldn't want to be with someone who was such a mess. What if she said no?

' _We could always kill her?'_

It took Bucky almost a full minute to realize that the Soldier had been joking and then he just started banging his head on the closest wall.

Finally, the Soldier took over and when Bucky blinked he was walking behind Darcy as she closed down the labs. He also noticed he was clutching a ragged bunch of flowers picked from the small garden behind the complex. ' _Real smooth.'_ He thought.

' _Like you were doing better?'_

He was about to get into yet another mental argument with himself when Darcy whirled around and yelped at him.

"Jesus H. Christ we need to get you a bell I swear to Odin."

She peered at him for a second before continuing, "What's up Buckster?"

Bucky's heart swelled a little, she could always tell the difference between him and the Soldier and treated them both normally.

His hand moved from behind his back and he presented her with the sad group of flowers, "Will you go out with us?" He winced and tried to correct himself, "Me. I meant me."

***

Darcy gaped at the man in front of her, the wilted flowers he was holding out, and blinked. Oh.

Oh.

That explained the feeling she'd had and why Thor had given her that look over dinner.

Oh. Wait shit he was expecting an answer!

Noticing the disappointed look she started talking before he could, "Yes, yeah. Yes. I'll go out with you. Both of you. Although out is a relative term since I don't get out much and I'm not sure if your allowed to leave and..." Darcy shut her mouth with a snap and reached out for the flowers.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie?"

Darcy turned to see Thor and Jane had jumped ship and she nodded back at him, "Uh yeah. We were going to watch movies in the common room but uh, if you guys want you could come back to my room and we could watch something there."

Bucky grinned at her, "Sounds like a plan to me doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Little Spider
> 
> Spies are everywhere
> 
> Soldier
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Lunch with the X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Darcy visit the X-Men for a working lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took me an age to post but I got ridiculously sick last week and it sucked. I haven't been that sick in years and I'm still a little fuzzy headed. But, I got the writing bug so here's a ridiculous piece of fluff for you all featuring Pepper Potts BAMF and certified Goddess

"So?"

Darcy turned to her boss who was sitting across from her in the town car.

"So what?"

"You missed movie night and Jarvis informed us you were having a movie night of your own with James."

Darcy grinned at Pepper

"He's sweet. I know everyone thinks he's dangerous and crazy but we had a good time last night. "

"Mmmm and are you going to see him again?"

Before Darcy had a chance to reply the car stopped in front of Xavier's and the door was opened for them.

After she followed Pepper out of the car it took her a minute to realize that she recognized the guy standing on the front steps talking to Wolverine, "Bucky?"

He grinned as he sauntered down the stairs towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're your security detail."

Darcy blinked at him and then cut her glace to Pepper who didn't bother to stop her grin as she walked into the mansion.

"Logan here was just refreshing my memory about how he spent some time with the Commandos and helped me pull Stevie's ass outta the fire a few times."

He raised a hand to hover around her lower back as he escorted her towards the door. She leaned up to press a quick kiss to Logan's cheek, snatching his cigar and tossing it in the bushes as she did so.

Bucky chuckled as they led her inside, Logan following them.

"I guess the Soldier's already checked everything out then?"

They turned a surprised gaze on her and nodded.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be this relaxed if you thought something might happen. You'd be hovering more and have that ready look."

They followed Darcy into Xavier's office and stood guarding the door as she and Pepper negotiated Darcy adding the X-Men to her PR roster and what that would entail. After they finished the meeting, Darcy pulled up her laptop and spent an hour getting rid of any unauthorized social media accounts and setting up official ones and started posting on them.

They continued to follow her as she made her way around the school taking various pictures to post on the new sites, explaining to them as she did the rise of social media and it's uses and disadvantages in politics.

There was only one incident where a girl came bursting out of the wall in front of the screaming, but she was quickly followed and her screams turned into laughter. It still took Bucky a few minutes to convince the Soldier that there wasn't any trouble before they headed into the dining room that was set for lunch.

"So, were you surprised to see...me here Doll?"

Darcy grinned at him, "I shouldn't have been because Pepper Potts is a BAMF and a genuine Goddess and I will fight anyone who says different." She said loudly enough for said BAMF to hear and throw a look her way.

"BAMF?"

"AH, Bad Ass Mother Fucker. Pepper Potts has been my idol since I was 16."

They continued to talk over lunch and when it was time to leave Bucky was surprised when Ms. Potts motioned him to precede her into the car. She and Darcy spent the entire car ride back discussing business while the Soldier tried to stay alert, but about ten minutes into the drive Darcy slipped her hand in his. When he glanced over at her she wasn't looking at him but she was smiling.

They spent the car ride holding hands with the Soldier quiet, finally, in the back of Bucky's head.


	7. Lonely Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches the love of his life as she dances the night away

Steve Rogers stood at the open bar in the Plaza hotel's Grand Ballroom, drinking a whiskey and watching the love of his life dance the night away.

She was stunning in her ballgown dress, it had what Natasha had told him was a sweetheart neckline and a crystal belt going around the middle. Her veil had been lost along with her shoes a while ago and she was laughing.

Darcy Lewis had to be the most perfect woman on Earth and Steve was still awed by her even now, five years after meeting her. It hadn't taken him long to fall in love with her beaming smile, charming wit, and amazing since of humor.

She'd helped him get caught up on the modern world without making him feel inadequate about himself and she was always there for him when he had a bad night and just needed company.

His attention was drawn to her again as she laughed. Tony was spinning her around the dance floor and Jane who'd been trying to get her friend to eat, merely hung onto Thor's arm, leaned sideways and held out an Hors d’ Oeuvre for Darcy who opened her mouth to accept the food as she was swung by her friend. After finishing her food she laughed again as Tony passed her over to Clint for another dance.

She was stunning and brilliant, the bright spot in Steve's life and he wasn't sure where he'd be if it hadn't been for Darcy Lewis, BAMF-in-training, she'd informed him the first time they'd met.

Pepper had noticed her science wrangling abilities and quickly promoted her to Lab Manager, followed by PA to Tony Stark, and ending with her current job of PA to Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and PR manager of the Avengers. 

"If anyone can do it, you can." He'd said when she'd come to him terrified out of her mind about messing everything up. After all, being there for her was the least he could do.

The song changed to a slow song, but he realized Clint wasn't ready to give her up yet, Darcy meant a lot to all of them.

She'd even been there when he'd finally brought Bucky home, broken, bruised, and battered. The rest of the team had broken out into an argument when she'd entered the living room where Bucky hung limply supported by Sam and himself.

"Oh ew," she'd said catching everyone's attention, "Dude seriously needs a bath. Honestly guys you should be ashamed, I highly doubt he's going to murder anyone in the shower." She caught Tony's eye as he moved to protest, "And if you think he is then Sam and Steve can give him a bubble bath. This guy is going to get a bath and food first and THEN we'll have a civil discussion about what to do with him. Jesus guys, we're not Hydra, we shouldn't starve the brainwashed assassin because we're scared."

She'd swept from the from the room then, fully confident that her directions would be followed. And they were.

Steve looked at Darcy again as the music changed and she converged into a tight group with Jane, Pepper, Natasha, and even Maria Hill. She'd snagged another champagne flute and was cackling as she held it above her head while dancing.

Darcy had always treated Bucky like a normal human being, she wasn't scared of him, and that had made him fall even more in love with her.

Unfortunately, so had Bucky.

"He's never going to be the same you know?" Natasha had said to him a while ago.

"I know that."

"He might be Bucky to you, and you're his best friend still, but there are things he doesn't see anymore, things he can't catch."

"Can't or won't?"

Natasha had given him a sharp look then. "He doesn't realize you're in love with her Steve."

Steve blinked away the memory as Bucky slid up to his bride to snag her for another dance. Steve's heart broke as he watched Darcy gazing up at his best friend with the same look in her eyes the he knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

He went home with Sharon Carter that night but left before she'd woken up and took his bike out of the city. He was only a little surprised when another bike pulled up behind him the spider painted on it a dead giveaway that Natasha felt like keeping him company. 

Steve knew she understood him.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get over Darcy Lewis and sometimes he wasn't sure if he wanted to try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you guys angst because I can!! Sorry not sorry. Poor Steve, I'm ruining his life recently and I feel kind of bad about it.  
> Darcy's wedding dress:


	8. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches the love of his life as she dances the night away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't a repeating chapter

Steve Rogers stood at the open bar in the Plaza hotel's Grand Ballroom, drinking a whiskey and watching the love of his life dance the night away.

She was stunning in her ballgown dress, it had what Natasha had told him was a sweetheart neckline and a crystal belt going around the middle. Her veil had been lost along with her shoes a while ago and she was laughing.

Darcy Lewis had to be the most perfect woman on Earth and Steve was still awed by her even now, five years after meeting her. It hadn't taken him long to fall in love with her beaming smile, charming wit, and amazing since of humor.

She'd helped him get caught up on the modern world without making him feel inadequate about himself and she was always there for him when he had a bad night and just needed company.

His attention was drawn to her again as she laughed. Tony was spinning her around the dance floor and Jane who'd been trying to get her friend to eat, merely hung onto Thor's arm, leaned sideways and held out an Hors d’ Oeuvre for Darcy who opened her mouth to accept the food as she was swung by her friend. After finishing her food she laughed again as Tony passed her over to Clint for another dance.

She was stunning and brilliant, the bright spot in Steve's life and he wasn't sure where he'd be if it hadn't been for Darcy Lewis, BAMF-in-training, she'd informed him the first time they'd met.

Pepper had noticed her science wrangling abilities and quickly promoted her to Lab Manager, followed by PA to Tony Stark, and ending with her current job of PA to Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and PR manager of the Avengers. 

"If anyone can do it, you can." He'd said when she'd come to him terrified out of her mind about messing everything up. After all, being there for her was the least he could do.

The song changed to a slow song, but he realized Clint wasn't ready to give her up yet, Darcy meant a lot to all of them.

She'd even been there when he'd finally brought Bucky home, broken, bruised, and battered. The rest of the team had broken out into an argument when she'd entered the living room where Bucky hung limply supported by Sam and himself.

"Oh ew," she'd said catching everyone's attention, "Dude seriously needs a bath. Honestly guys you should be ashamed, I highly doubt he's going to murder anyone in the shower." She caught Tony's eye as he moved to protest, "And if you think he is then Sam and Steve can give him a bubble bath. This guy is going to get a bath and food first and THEN we'll have a civil discussion about what to do with him. Jesus guys, we're not Hydra, we shouldn't starve the brainwashed assassin because we're scared."

She'd swept from the from the room then, fully confident that her directions would be followed. And they were.

Steve looked at Darcy again as the music changed and she converged into a tight group with Jane, Pepper, Natasha, and even Maria Hill. She'd snagged another champagne flute and was cackling as she held it above her head while dancing.

Darcy had always treated Bucky like a normal human being, she wasn't scared of him, and that had made him fall even more in love with her.

It didn't take long after that for Steve to work up the courage to ask Darcy out on a date and she'd said yes.

"Yes, yes so much yes!" She was blushing and grinning at him.

It turned out that she'd had a crush on him too but thought he was too out of her league to do anything but be her friend.

Steve smiled as he set his drink down on the bar and made his way over to his beautiful bride, "Ladies, if you don't mind I'm going to have another dance with my wife."

He pulled Darcy close and noticed Pepper motioning to the DJ out of the corner of his eye. The song changed again and he looked down to see Darcy smiling up at him with all the love he knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

"Having a good time Mrs. Rogers?"

"Yeah, remind me to let Tony pay for our vow renewals too in ten years."

Steve laughed and leaned down to kiss Darcy.

"Love you Mrs. Rogers."

"I love you too Mr. Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I don't hate Steve!!


	9. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a phone call before bed.
> 
> Johnny thinks that he deserves this
> 
> Natasha has never had to pretend not to know something so hard.
> 
> Minor smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tell people that "Lips of an Angel" is one of my anthem songs they get a little weirded out by it. But, I had a lot of bad relationships in my teens/early 20s (even though I'm only 25 now) and while I never cheated on anyone I was cheated on a lot and at one point I was the "other woman", which I didn't know until we'd been together a while so. This song has always stirred something in me.
> 
> TL;DR: I HAVE ANGST OKAY and also there's some minor smut type stuff so the rating is going up.

Steve pecked Natasha on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen to do dishes since he'd made dinner that night.

As he was hunting for his sleep pants his phone started to ring and he glanced at the screen before answering, "Honey why are you calling so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now."

He could hardly understand the voice on the other end of the line.

"Darce, honey, why're you crying, is everything alright? I've got to whisper 'cause Nat's in the kitchen washing dishes."

"I wish he was you."

"I know, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on."

Steve glanced out the door to see Natasha had turned on music and was dancing while doing the dishes; he walked into their bathroom and shut the door quietly.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight, I was just dreaming about you last night."

"I dream about you all the time and it's so hard not to say you're name when I'm with him."

Steve grips the phone tighter in his hand, "Say it."

Darcy's voice is husky from crying and when she whispers, "Steve" into the phone he's half-hard almost instantly and he throws a glance at the door.

* * *

This must be that karma thing, Johnny thinks to himself, even though Sue was just talking about how the Western version of Karma as what goes around comes around isn't really Karma. 

This is what the Universe must think he deserves then, god knows he's used so many women over the years that he's surprised this hasn't happened sooner. He knew Darcy Lewis was different the moment he met her. She'd completely shut down his flirtations with a witty comment and just walked away, leaving him there with his jaw hanging open.

He'd been helpfully informed that she and Roger's had just broken up, so he'd toned down his flirting but kept it up, determined to show her he was serious.

Finally, six months later she'd agreed to go out with him and he realized quickly he'd fallen in love with her. Darcy was amazing, funny, confident, and could keep up with his banter.

She was also still in love with Steve Fucking Rogers and she thought he didn't know.

She thought that she caught herself when she did it, but sometimes when they had sex and she was so gone, it wasn't his name she was screaming out when she came.

Johnny couldn't bring himself to tell anyone, he just pretended he was as clueless as ever and some times when he was pretending to be asleep, like tonight, Darcy would slip into his bathroom and call Steve.

He heard her crying and soon after he could hear her muffled moans and he could picture her in there touching herself talking to him on the phone.

* * *

Steve hears the TV click on and the volume go up and he sighs a little in relief, "God Darcy you make it so hard to be faithful, you have the lips of a goddamn angel."

His hand is wrapped around his cock and he's jerking it frantically listening to Darcy whimper and moan his name on the other end of the line.

He's so close, so fucking close and then he hears Darcy's breath hitch and she's making that noise he loves so much saying, "God yes Steve, ohh." and he comes hard.

"Fuck Darcy fuck. You're so amazing angel."

"Mmmm you too Steve." She sounds sleepy and Steve chuckles for a minute, "You at Storm's place?" he asks

"Yeah, he's asleep though."

"Well you go on and get to bed angel, I'll stop by your office tomorrow sometime."

"Okay Steve. I love you."

"Goodnight Darcy, I love you too."

After he hangs up Steve cleans himself up and changes into his sleep pants and a tank top. He goes and joins Natasha on the couch but can't stop thinking about the phone call he'd just finish.

Part of him feels so, so guilty but the other part of him starts to get horny again thinking about it and he leans over to kiss Natasha hungrily.

* * *

Johnny is still lying awake as Darcy come stumbling out of the bathroom bleary-eyed. 

"You okay?"

She jumps at the sound of his voice and sends him a slightly panicked look.

"You were in there a while. Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah...I had to pee and fell asleep." Darcy blushes when she lies but he doesn't call her on it.

"Yeah I've done that when I've been drinking."

He makes room for her under the covers and she lets him spoon up against her back.

Johnny breathes deeply, nose buried in Darcy's hair, and she smells faintly of sex; his heart feels a little broken as she snuggles back into him.

Things are silent for a long time until he whispers, "Goodnight Darcy."

"Hmmm G'night Steve." she mumbles and it's followed by a soft snore as she finally passes out.

He deserves this. He deserves to be in love with someone who can't love him back for all the hearts he's broken, for all the shitty things he's done.

And Johnny Storm is NOT crying into his lover's hair as he falls asleep, it must be a reaction to Darcy's shampoo.

* * *

Natasha has never had to pretend so hard that she doesn't know something. She's a goddamn spy and it's like Steve's forgotten that she's been dosed with her own version of the serum and while the stuff the Red Room gave her is different she still hears pretty well.

She knows all about his phone calls with Darcy, but she also knows that they haven't actually cheated. They've kept it to phone calls and short office visits and Natasha thinks she can live with it if she has too.

Steve's pretty good at keeping his focus on her when they're together and she's never heard Darcy's name slip from his lips as he's fucking into her from behind, gripping her hips hard enough to leave marks.

So, when he practically mauls her on the couch she knows he's just talked to Darcy on the phone but she doesn't comment just decides to get a little of her own back.

When he brings her into the bedroom Natasha refuses to let him slip into a fantasy. "Look at me, Steve." she commands and refuses to let him be on top or fuck her from behind. Natasha keeps him present as she takes her pleasure from him and rides him until he can't think straight.

He finally holds her still so he can fuck up into her brutally and Natasha digs her nails into his skin as they both come.

Finally when they're spent and laying together she can tell Steve's about to fall asleep. Natasha rolls over away from him whispering, "Honey why you calling me so late?" as she does and she feels him suddenly tense all over. She smirks but doesn't say anything else.


	10. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Logan meets Darcy she's in the middle of a prank war with Clint.

The first time Logan laid eyes on Darcy Lewis she was running down the hall towards him cackling madly, holding a pair of purple pants high over her head.

She had apparently been assessing him as she barrelled forward because she reached out to grab his hand as she flew by and it was surprise that swung him around and led him to keep up with her.

"You look like a man who can lift heavy things, like say a large firework, and light things on fire."

She tugged him into the elevator that stood open for them and Logan grimaced at the bellow that came from behind them,

" **LEWIS!** "

The doors swished closed again as Hawkeye sprinted around the corner into view, totally pants-less.

"JARVIS, my main man would you be so kind as to bar Clint from using the stairs unless there's an emergency?"

"Agent Barton will be denied access to the stairs for exactly three minutes."

The girl whooped and turned to face him beaming and Logan couldn't help chuckling at her.

"What do you have against Barton?"

She frowned for a second, "That fucker dyed all my favorite bras purple. Do you know how expensive bras are to replace? Especially for someone like me?" she gestured to her chest and Logan flicked a quick glance downwards.

"These are the last of his pants to pay the price, I got Tony to put the rest in a suit and blow it up. These are going out in style."

The elevator doors opened onto the roof of the Avenger's tower and Logan followed Darcy out. He also helped her heft the firework, that looked a little too much like a rocket for him to be fully comfortable, over to the edge of the roof and the setup for it he was sure Tony had put together, attach the pants and light the fuse.

Barton hadn't waited for the stairs but had taken to the vents and popped out of one just as the firework took off with a roar, Darcy grabbed onto his arm, leaned up and smacked a kiss on his cheek before taking off, giving Clint who stood stunned a mock salute as she left.

He stood watching as the firework exploded in light and sound to form the words 'Lewis Wins' in gold and red, the remains of Barton's pants fluttering down to the city below.

The archer whirled on him but Logan just shrugged and ambled back to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing that popped into my head this afternoon. Hope you guys enjoy :D


	11. Visiting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how I've had those tags: Darcy is friends with everyone, seriously even people who are supposed to be dead? for a while now? Welp
> 
> Ta-Da

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess part of this could be considered spoiler-y for the first season of Agents of Shield. So...be warned I guess?

Phil scrubs his face with his hand as he shuffles into his office. It must be 3am and everyone else is asleep or on duty.

As soon as he enters his office he notes that something feels different and reaches for his weapon as his chair slowly spins around to reveal a smirking brunette woman who props her feet up on the desk.

"Agent iPod thief." She greets, "This is a pretty neat setup for a dead man."

"Miss Lewis."

They lapse into silence for a while before he relaxes and drops his hand from his gun.

"How did you find us?"

"Honestly?"

He nods and drops into the seat on the opposite side of his desk.

Darcy grins widely, "Former Director Fury."

Phil's mouth does actually drop open in shock this time, he hadn't heard from Fury in almost a year the man was so far underground.

"He sent me to get a file for him in return for a favor."

Phil narrows his eyes at the woman, "What favor?"

She shrugs, "I haven't called anything in yet."

"Why should I believe you?"

Darcy lets her feet drop off the desk and she slowly stands to stretch. Finally she replies, "I've been told T.A.H.I.T.I. is a magical place director."

He scrubs a hand over his face again, "What file do you need?"

She proceeds to rattle off a file number and he rises to get it from the vault as Darcy spins around in his chair, then he slides it across the desk to her; Darcy doesn't even bother to look at it she just shoves it into a messenger bag.

There's another minute of silence,"Anything else Miss Lewis?"

Darcy grins at him again but this time he's reminded of a shark....or possibly the Black Widow when she knows she's playing a game only she can win.

She reaches back into the messenger bag and pulls out a stack of laminated cards, he leans closer and almost doesn't manage to stifle his quick intake of breath.

Sitting in front of him are vintage Captain America cards,the entire collection, all signed by Steve Rogers and...Phil almost stuffs his fist in his mouth to keep from making an unnatural sound...Bucky Barnes.

Peeking out from underneath is a vintage photo of Cap during his USO days, also signed. But this signature reads: 'To Phil, Captain America (Steve Rogers)'

He shoots his head up to look at Darcy who's leaned back in his chair with her fingers steepled."Did you tell him you knew another Phil?"

She shakes her head, "Even Captain America can get nostalgic about a dead man. I might have told him there was a small memorial in your honor."

"What do you want Miss Lewis?"

"A favor."

"What favor?"

"You'll know when I call it in, but don't worry it won't be more than the value of what's here. It'll be worth it."

There's silence for a long time but Darcy never wavers, just continues to sit and watch him.

"Done."

She reaches over to shake his hand and then as he moves back to the proper side of his desk she practically vanishes.

After he's locked his new prizes away Phil starts in on the paperwork he originally intended to finish when a buzzing sounds from in his deck.

He pulls a phone out and eyes it for a second before sliding his thumb across the screen

             Unknown number: See that was fun for everyone, Except one of your guards Agent iPod thief. You've got yourself a Hydra mole.

Phil is about to type a reply when another message pops up, this time from a pre-programed number

             The Pirate King: CONSTANT VIGILANCE

            Unknown number: Oh my god did the one eyed pirate just make a Harry Potter joke? I can die happy!!!!

            iPod Thief: Miss Lewis did you start a group chat with Director Fury??

            The Pirate King: Former director

Miss Lewis just replies with a string of smiley faces and thumbs up emojis. His head thunks down onto the desk when Director Fury sends a similar string of icons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't end up with as much crack/humor as I wanted it too, but you guys know Darcy. She does what she wants. I like the end though :D
> 
> Enjoy!


	12. In Which Darcy Lewis is DONE with Everyone's shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger's have a teleconference with Asgard and Darcy has some questions.
> 
> SPOILERS for the new Captain America movie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SPOILERS WARNING!!! 
> 
> This fic is an idea I got from this post that I reblogged:  
> http://artemisgarden.tumblr.com/post/144148241505/drzwi-do-szafy-iwantcupcakes-the-pain-piles
> 
> which is based on this Cracked article:  
> http://www.cracked.com/blog/6-insane-marvel-movie-moments-more-important-than-civil-war/

Natasha looks at the message on her phone, "Meeting five minutes."

Not many people had this number but she was still a little wary. She rounded up the others and dragged them to the circular table in the library a black holo-screen already present.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky sat on one side of the table while Clint took a place next to her with Scott on his other side. After a few minutes another screen popped up with Wanda and Vision at the facility, followed by Tony and Rhody, then Pepper, and finally to everyone's surprise T'Challa and Peter Parker appeared on their own screens.

For a few minutes, anytime someone tried to speak a loud **BUZZZT** came from the empty screen until finally it flickered to life.

Darcy Lewis watched the faces in the room register surprise to see her, Jane, and Thor.

When they all began speaking she pressed the buzzer and held it until they stopped talking.

"In the interest of time and I'm sure the minutes on Asgard are expensive as hell I'm going to boil this down to 4 main questions of why we're gone for LESS THAN A MONTH WHEN EVERYTHING GOES TO HELL. Does that work for everyone?"

"You're calling from Asgard?"

"Yes. Now shut up Tony."

He looks like he's about to speak, but thinks better of it and Darcy nods slightly before speaking, "First question. WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?"

They all begin talking over each other again, trying to explain, except Bucky and T'Challa who're studying the room and the woman talking at them. Darcy lets it go on for a minute before hitting the buzzer again.

"Right, you're all morons got it. Second question, who in the fuck recruited Peter?"

All eyes swing to the teen, who's gaping and rubbing the back of his neck before he points to Tony.

"Thanks a lot underoos."

"How in the shit am I supposed to keep an eye on you for Gwen if you decide to combine your stupid with the stupid of the Avengers?"

Peter looks stunned.

"Right. You, the formerly cyborg assassin, the tic-tac, and Wolverine the cat are exempt from this next part but if you want to stay and watch it's fine with me."

No one moves, but Bucky's smirking at T'Challa now even though they'd started to get on better terms.

"Third question. Who here understands but basically blames Tony for what happened?"

Nothing happens.

"C'Mon guys show of hands."

When the hands go up Tony squawks a little.

"Okay, good. Final question." Darcy pauses to take a breath, " **HOW IN THE FUCK DID NO ONE ON THIS GOD DAMN SHIT STORM OF A TEAM REALIZE THAT TONY FUCKING STARK HAS SEVERE AND RAGING GOD DAMN PTSD AND IS A LITTLE OUT OF HIS MIND??????"**

The room is dead silent and most gazes swing to Tony but Darcy is far from done, "Pepper Potts, BAMF of my heart, your boyfriend was having nightmares so severe that he was building robots and having panic attacks that led to them attacking you in the middle of the night and you moved to the couch and then break off your relationship?"

"Sam I literally have nothing to say to you except someone should revoke whatever license you have at the VA to do therapy with soldiers. If you missed PTSD this big because you couldn't focus on anything other than Steve's blinding obsession with the previously mentioned former cyborg assassin, what else are you missing?"

"Wanda, honey, we're friends you can read minds. I know you saw Tony's vision when you took over his brain and I know you're not 100% comfortable with him yet but that's something you should tell someone."

"Clint and Natasha....you two are spies for fuck sake. Nat, you were even on team Iron Man for a while there."

"Steve. Your ass is not a hat so pull your head out of it."

"Tony. Accept help or so help me I will come home and taze you until you piss yourself and I will stick that shit on YouTube."

Darcy gives everyone another long look before her screen goes blank again, leaving them in silence.

"Shit."

Natasha looks around the room and starts to say something when Darcy's screen lights up again.

"Oh and I want to make your day as shitty and annoying as mine has been, Phil Coulson is alive and has been for over a year now and he didn't tell anyone."

Her screen goes black again as the room erupts in chaos. She looks up at Thor and Jane who've been standing behind her the whole time, "Those shitheads."

Jane pulls Darcy into a hug and offers to go walking to see the waterfall Darcy likes so much and Thor follows behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is 1000000% done with everyone's shit and seriously communication should be key but Tony and Steve are too busy wearing their assess as hats to talk to each other like rational people and everyone else decide fuck talking lets take sides like this is a divorce.
> 
>  
> 
> OBVIOUSLY I have FEELINGS about Civil War.


	13. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has Heimdall send her down to the airport where the Avengers are fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers! Again! If you haven't seen CACW maybe you should skip this chapter?
> 
> Also, I've only seen the movie once so far, so I might have misquoted who was asking where Thor and Bruce are.

"I swear to god, they're at a mother fucking airport. Acting like a goddamn bunch of pissbabies, we leave them alone for a few months so Thor can sort out some shit and this is what happens." Darcy was muttering to herself as she crossed the bridge from Asgard to Heimdall's observatory, she'd gotten a little bored waiting for Jane and Thor to finish up on the day's official business and had decided to check in on their friends on earth.

"Where's Bruce, Steve? Where's Thor?" she mimicked Tony, "Bruce might be more emotionally constipated than the rest of you put together 'Oh I am soooo dangerous because I turn into a green rage monster with the lowest kill count on the team' and Thor's got shit to do you assmunch. Fucking shit."

She'd made an executive decision and had sent a palace guard to get Jane and Thor so she could tell them she was going back to Earth to fix a few issues that had cropped up. She looked up and waved at Heimdall who was waiting for her in front of his big-ass sword.

"Are you ready, Lady Darcy?

"You'll be watching so I can come back right?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He opened the portal and Darcy stepped into the swirling rainbow of colors, she had to give it to Heimdall, he'd decided to give her an entrance. She landed just off to the side of the fighting, which had completely stopped to watch the portal coming out of the sky.

"I'm not paying for that." She said pointing to the marks that were left when Heimdall closed the Bridge.

"Darcy?"

"Lewis?"

Darcy turned to look at the combatants and marched over to Steve, grabbed him by the ear, and yanked, "YOU FUCKING MORONS WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?"

"Ow, ow Darcy I can explain."

She ignored him, tugging him along by his ear as she walked over to Tony.

"I'm not opening the suit just so you can pull on my ear too, Lewis."

"I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know right now. I can fucking see you James Buchanan Barnes and if you fucking move again I'm going to rip Steve's ear off."

Bucky froze and exchanged a guilty glance with Steve.

"Who are you?"

Darcy turned her gaze to the man in the...seriously a cat suit?

"Darcy Lewis, Scientist wrangler, Avengers Handler, and seriously pissed off. Who are you? Wait PETER? IS THAT YOU HIDING OVER THERE?"

Peter Parker slumped his shoulders before moving out from behind Scott and waving at Darcy.

She glared at him for a full minute before Steve spoke up, "Darcy listen, Bucky and I have got to go. There's a guy who was in Sokovia and HYDRA made other Winter Soldier's and he's planning on activating them."

Finally, she released his ear as Tony snorted, "You expect us to believe that?"

"Anthony Edward Stark don't make me call Pepper."

The group around her shifted uncomfortably and she looked around at them all before sighing, "Did Pepper call it off Tony?"

He didn't answer but she could see Rhodey and Natasha nodding behind him.

"Alright, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to lay out a plan and everyone is going to follow this plan, is that clear?"

No one answered but she noticed Clint smirking at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Firstly, Steve, James, and Natasha will go stop the crazy guy from unleashing more crazy Russian Assassins. Secondly, Peter GODDAMN Parker is going to be given a ride home so he can finish his school work. The rest of you are going to go back to the compound and TALK like FUCKING ADULTS instead of acting like emotionally constipated shit heads. Tony, have you ever thought of maybe telling Pepper and everyone else that you've been having severe PTSD and have been trying to hide it from everyone?

"I think you and Sam need to have a discussion or you need to see a therapist. Seriously, you can't actually throw money at your problems and hope they disappear. Not how it works. I get that you guys are trying to fix things but Jesus you're just screwing it up even more."

"Steve, James, and Nat after you kick that guy's ass to kingdom come, you WILL go back to the compound to participate in the discussion.  The ONLY person who gets a little bit of a pass is James, because he just recently remembered that he is in fact a real boy."

Lowering her voice so that she knew Steve's super hearing would pick it up, "And you NEED to tell Tony whatever secret your keeping from him."

Darcy sent another glare around the group,"If I have to come back, I"ll do it in the middle of a fight and then you'll all carry the weight of my death or serious injury and will have to answer to Thor, who by the way is on Asgard because he found out that his shitbasket of a brother didn't die and has been pretending to be their father for the last year. Put that in your pipe and smoke it Stark."

She marched back to the charred ground and looked up, "I'm ready when you are Big Guy!"

After she disappeared into the portal and vanished from sight Bucky let out a low whistle, "I think I like her Stevie."


	14. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue is staged on The Raft...except it isn't really what anyone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Civil War Spoilers! 
> 
> This is super short and just popped into my head while I was on lunch today. Featuring BAMF Darcy with an assist from BAMF Natasha guest starring Deaf Clint and irritating Scott Lang!

Clint groaned and flopped down onto the small cot in his cell. Tony had come and gone a few days ago and it was practically killing him being stuck here not know what was going on.

Scott was singing softly to himself, he would occasionally belt out the chorus of whatever he was singing just to be irritating, it was working and Clint was tempted to take his hearing aids out when he heard a familiar clicking sound.

Suddenly the door to the staircase leading to the upper decks was thrown open and a brunette woman strode in like she owned the place.

Clint perked up.

Darcy had come!

"As you can see they're alive, still here, not loops on a security feed or holograms." One of General Ross's men was saying as he followed Darcy towards their cells.

She turned around suddenly and flashed him a grin, "Excellent. These papers are for their release."

The guard looked at her stunned for a moment until she snapped her fingers in front of her chest, "Eyes up here buddy. If I can wear this suit in front of Tony Stark I can wear it here."

She handed him over a folder and waited, grinning while he read it.

"What's to stop me from just tossing you in a cell with them?" He finally growled.

Darcy's grin turned feral and Clint edged just a little closer to see properly.

"Well, the woman I left upstairs is the PA of Pepper Goddamn Potts and if that's not enough, I personally have a meeting with the President of the United States and the King of Wakanda tomorrow morning, I informed no less than 15 people where I was going, and before we docked I sent this exact location to all 15 of them, one of whom happens to be the girlfriend of the God of Thunder. If I don't check in at a specific time, Jane will contact Thor, who WILL come looking for me, and if there's anything left of this shit house when he's done, Jane will enjoy sending your asses to the furthest reaches of space.

"Any questions? Didn't think so."

 

An hour later the four Avengers were following Darcy and her blonde partner onto their chopper. The blonde slid into the pilots seat and as soon as they were clear, reached up to her neck so that her mask could fizz away as Clint slid into the seat next to her.

"I think maybe you and Darce shouldn't be hanging out so much, that guy looked like he was going to piss himself."

"Good, even better that General Ross is away and by the time they figure out those paper's are fake and Pepper's PA is a guy we'll be long gone." Natasha replied.

Clint turned around to highfive Darcy, who was working on her laptop, and grinned as the others exchanged highfives.

"Where too?"

"Oh, I know a place."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's outfit


	15. Soulmark AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky/Steve Soulmark AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote while watching Alice in Wonderland (2010 version) and wishing I could go see the new movie. Not going to lie, it's the first thing with Alan Rickman in it (even just his voice) I've watched since he died and I cried a little bit.
> 
> Anyway ENJOY

It was three in the morning when Steve stumbled into the common area of the Avenger's compound hardly able to keep himself upright, much less Bucky who he was halfheartedly supporting. It had been one hell of a mission.

He was a little surprised to see the TV paused on a movie, a man's face taking up the whole screen with his oddly colored eyes, white face, and orange hair. He was even more surprised to see a curvy brunette emerge from the kitchen as he and Bucky collapsed onto the couch.

"Who are you?" he managed to croak.

"Well I knew who I was this morning but I've changed a few times since then."

Steve gaped at her then turned his focus to Bucky who chuckled.

"I've got a story about falling into rabbit holes too, Stevie. 'Cept mine's a little more bloody."

He turned to the woman, "How do I tell a story like that."

Darcy looked at him for a long moment before speaking, "Begin at the beginning, go on till you come to the end then: Stop"

Bucky chuckled again before passing out and Steve looked ready to join him.

Darcy turned off the TV and the lights, tossing a blanket over the two men before leaving the room.

When Steve and Bucky woke up the next morning a leather bound copy of Alice in Wonderland sat on the table in front of them with a note:

"Welcome home soulmates. We're all a little mad here."


	16. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes a vacation after Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For racecz5 who wanted a Logan comeback!
> 
> Darcy and Logan on vacation. Mentions Civil War but no spoilers.

_God she's beautiful_

It's probably the 10th time Logan has thought the same thing to himself as he watches Darcy pace the room. She'd finally taken him up on his offer of a vacation after that clusterfuck with Stark VS Team Super Soldier.

She'd told him she would need a solid hour of bitching and then they could have their vacation with no mention of the Avengers, especially Steve.

Logan is pretty sure Darcy doesn't know that Rogers is half gone on her and his buddy was perking up in interest. Just the thought of it makes him growl a little and he's grateful she doesn't hear him.

"THAT'S IT. COMMUNICATION WOULD HAVE JUST SOLVED EVERYTHING AND I BET YOU MONEY JANE AND THOR WERE WATCHING WITH POPCORN. FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK STICK STUPID ASS MAN CHILDREN FUCKING DOUCHENOZZLE. FUCK!"

The timer on the counter goes off and she turns to face him with a grin, "Done! Now I'm going to catch a shower and we can head out."

She giggles and bats him away as Logan pretends to follow her into the bathroom and she closes the door in his face. He steps into the closet of their hotel room to change into something nicer than his usual attire and digs his phone out of his pocket.

"Oui?"

"Lebeau, she's in the shower we'll be there in an hour."

There's a bit of static on the other end, sounding like the phone is being shuffled around then, "Logan? Sugar is that you?"

He isn't surprised to hear Marie now that she'd decided to move in with the Cajun above his bar in New Orleans.

"Yeah kid it's me."

He has to hold the phone away from his ear and she makes a screeching noise at him.

"We've got a table set up for you in the back. We'll see ya soon alright?"

"I'll see you kid."

He puts the phone away as Darcy emerges from the bathroom and grins at him, but he doesn't stay in the room, he can't be there while she's gettin ready or they won't make it to dinner. And he has plans for this dinner.

Shit. He was going to have to bring up feelings again, he was shit with feelings.

Darcy had been so patient with him, telling him she loved him a year before he could admit the same to her. He still didn't say it much, usually only when they were alone. His history of having things he loved yanked away from him always fresh in his mind.

They arrive at Remy's bar exactly an hour later and Marie comes to greet them, something mischievous twinkling in her eyes.

"Logan, Darcy, it's good to see you." She pecks them both on the cheek and leads them to a table where Logan pulls out Darcy's seat.

Darcy's animated over dinner and he's content to listen to her talk about work, how much she misses Jane, and how excited she is for this trip.

She doesn't even seem to register when Marie swoops by with two champagne flutes, just grabs her glass and starts sipping at the drink or using it to gesture with. She's taking a dainty last sip when she feels something against her mouth.

Logan knows he should have stopped her but really he's too amused that she almost swallowed the damn ring. She pulls it out of the glass, wipes it off carfully and looks at him.

"Darcy--"

"Yes." She cuts him off

"I didn't say anything." He grumbles.

"Yes, but I'm well aware of your difficulty with 'feelings and shit' so I'm saying yes to whatever this is. I don't care if it's a promise ring or and engagement ring."

He shakes his head, taking the ring to slip on her finger,"It's an engagement ring.

"Good, my answer is still yes."

Logan kisses her then because he can't help himself. He can't help himself when they get back to the hotel room either and even though she'd had things planned to do for the weekend they mostly just do each other.

He also can't help the smug look on his face when they get back to the Avenger's compound. Their arrival coincides with Jane and Thor's return and the whole group is in the main living area.

Natasha notices the ring first, followed by Barton but neither say anything. Barton shoots him a grin that he returns.

His hackles rise though when after being put back on the floor from Thor's massive hug Darcy is picked up by Roger's. That shit. Barnes is a bad influence on him as they bracket Darcy in between them for a hug and Roger's only glances in his direction.

Logan's starting to make his way over, claws sliding out slightly, when an ear splitting shriek fills the room. Darcy turns with a mega-watt smile at her best friend as Jane finally notices.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" She yells grabbing Darcy's hand to inspect the ring, Natasha and Pepper moving closer to have a look as well.

"It just happened this weekend boss lady! I promise I'm not holding out on you."

The male Avengers swarm Logan to congratulate him and the smug look is back as he notices Rogers and Barnes hanging back. They might've been buddies in WWII but Logan knows they can be assholes.

Darcy turns her grin to him as Tony suggests throwing a party and mouths an, I Love You at him. He hesitates a second but when he mouths it back he swears he's never seen her look more pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's ring (it's tanzanite like my engagement ring lol)


	17. Group Therapy...sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy is a huge mother hen and runs a support group for friends/lovers/spouses/whatever of Superheros/Anti-heros/Vigilantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> My name is Layla and I'm officially shipper trash (probably).
> 
> *Waits for the chorus*
> 
> ANYWAY. I finished season two of Daredevil last night and I didn't expect to ship Karen/Frank but...welp. I do. Also I kind of ship Matt/Karen/Frank (As you can tell from the tags).
> 
> I no lie had a dream about this fic last night. I kept switching between being Darcy and Karen. It was a little weird but you get a new fic out of it so WHATEVER
> 
> Just a note that this is an AU where Steve finds Bucky after Ultron and Civil War isn't a thing. But Darcy is still all about that COMMUNICATION DAMNIT!
> 
> ONWARD FRIENDS!

Darcy Lewis glances at the clock on the wall of the lab where she'd dropped by to check on Jane. "Janey we've got to go get ready. The group meeting starts in an hour."

Jane's head jerks up and she nods. Usually prying her away from the labs took hours but she enjoyed group as much as Darcy and she rushed to finish everything on time.

They left the labs together and head to Darcy's to get ready before meeting up with Pepper, Sam, Clint, and Natasha in the lobby of the Tower.

Surprisingly they get to the restaurant first and where led to the back room with a larger table while Nat and Clint posted themselves at the bar for guard duty.

Darcy sits at the end of the table facing the doorway so she can see everyone coming in and has a good view of the bar. She grins when Jessica Jones slides up to the bar, Trish giving her a peck on the cheek and making her way back to the table to hug Darcy and Pepper.

Gwen Stacy, Karen, and Foggy come in next and they fill in the rest off the table.

Darcy looks around and smiles. They jokingly call the meetings, "Darcy Lewis's group for the Friends/Lovers/Spouses of Superheros/Anit-Heros/Vigilantes also called Darcy's Group for short.

As the assistant PR manager of the Avengers, her job entailed keeping a close eye on the news and that's how she'd decided that she, Jane, and Pepper needed more people to talk to, people who understood what it was like to love, in some way, the kind of people they loved.

Getting the word out had been a little difficult and mildly life threatening but she and Pepper had done it and these amazing bi-weekly dinners were the result.

It had also taken a good deal of convincing on his part, but Sam says he's not technically a superhero and he does have experience with group therapy if anyone needs serious counseling after an "incident" so Darcy had put a two main rules in place, what is said in group stays in group, which meant that Matt, Steve, and Bucky were never on guard duty with their super hearing. Second, no bashing anyone else's hero.

After they order the table becomes loud with conversation, Jane and Gwen with their heads bent together discussing science, Foggy and Sam are joking around, playing with their food and making up ridiculous toasts, with Pepper and Trish discussing business strategy. Darcy takes this moment to lean over to her left and whisper to Karen.

"How's it going?"

Karen turns to look at Darcy, a friend she never thought she'd have, someone she didn't have to keep things from and smiles. "I'm tired." She admits.

"I've been working on a story and sometimes it gets a little ridiculous. Anytime I'm in Hell's Kitchen I can tell Matt's following me around, or at least listening for me and whenever I have to leave it's like Frank takes up his spot, but neither of them will admit to it."

Darcy nods, shoving a forkful of her food into her mouth.

"I feel like I'm in highschool again, you know? Talking to my friend about being in love with two guys, except it's serious not just a silly crush and I have no idea what to do."

"I get you. I still can't believe I'm in love with two dudes who were born before WWII and need memes explained."

Karen laughs and this prompts Foggy and Sam to start sharing their jokes table wide. Soon the whole table is involved talking about the news that HYDRA is teaming up with the Hand and the whispers that they're talking about going to Von Doom for more financial backing. Then, there's the usual trading of information because none of the Supers will spend much time talking about work. Like anything good will come from them ALL playing EVERYTHING so close to the chest even though half the time the shitstorms tend to intersect.

Darcy bemones the lack of communication on that end, "Because communication is key damnit!" and that should probably be their slogan in the campaign to get the super people to actually share information.

She also makes sure to check up on Gwen who was kidnapped last week by some small timer, who got quite the surprise when Spider-Man wasn't the only one who showed up to rescue her and she says she and Sam have a private session scheduled for this week so she can talk about it.

The good mood isn't even broken when Jessica and Nat come back to say they need to leave because some group or the other got wind of their location. Several extra servers are brought in to box up the food, Pepper insists on paying, as she does every time, the rest of them just agree with her and drop their money in a pile on the table as a huge tip before they make their way out the back door.

Darcy feels Karen tense as she notices Frank at the mouth of the alley, back to her as he keeps watch, and she bumps her friend's hip. "How about an old fashion sleep over on Friday? Me and my guys will even come pick you up like proper gentlemen."

Karen laughs again and nods before snagging Foggy's arm and they head in Frank's direction. Sam holds out an arm to Gwen as they take off with his promises to get her home in once piece, Jessica just picks Trish up bridal style and vaults to the roof. Jane hooks arms with Darcy and Pepper and they head their own way too.

They walk in silence for a while until a sleek black car pulls in front of them and Happy gets out. Darcy isn't surprised when Clint and Natasha slide into the car after them.

She is surprised when Clint gives her a thumbs up and Nat gives her a smile. "This is a really good thing you do Darce."

Darcy smiles back, "Thanks guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Please let me know if any of this came across kind of stilted. I had a whole flow going for a good minute but then my mom called with an update on the family cat (he's been really, really sick) and told me he has pancreatitis so I kind of lost the groove. I meant to have a LOT more conversation and didn't mean to end up just focusing on Darcy and Karen but even after 2 hours away from the computer I couldn't get the groove back.
> 
> Although I AM thinking of writing a chapter about Karen and Darcy's sleepover plus a Tony chapter. Tony's counter club to Darcy's club because he's a child and everything's a competition.
> 
> ALSO if anyone is taking SMUTTY prompts....I totally have one, if you want to hear it!


	18. Playing games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy is playing Pokemon Go! and meets her soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing, I just got off a loooooooong shift (it was actually really short tbh but it was a shitty day so it felt long) and I'm kind of tired so please excuse the bad grammar/typos.etc

"What are you doing?"

Darcy holds up a finger, asking for a minute, as she taps on her phone screen to throw a pokeball at yet another Pidgey.

She looks up to see James Barnes leaning over to look at her phone screen, his face the picture of confusion.

"Well, I'm trying to level up so I can kick Tony's ass and take over Stark Tower Gym."

Bucky blinks at her.

"Oh."

"You want me to explain Pokemon?"

He nods. Darcy thinks this might be the first time he's ever actually spoken too her;in fact it's also the first time she's spoken directly to him and not just Steve.

She's partway through a lengthy explanation of the Pokemon explosion of the 90s and early 2000s when he interrupts. 

"I think you're my soulmate."

Darcy gapes at him for a minute trying to remember. Her words are pretty common but when he pulls up his shirt to reveal her words written across his ribs, curling around his back.

They're scarred over and it's difficult to read them but Darcy recognizes her handwriting.

"Huh. That's neat."

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline

"Want me show you how to play the game now?"

Bucky continues to stare at her, even as he hands over his phone.

Darcy installs the game, helps him with the set up, and smiles at him.

"C'mon, Soldier. I'll show you were all the cool Pokemon are hiding."

Bucky smiles back and follows his soulmate.


	19. Untitled Dracy/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy runs into hobo Bucky being attacked and helps out. Bucky returns the favor by attacking Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't even know with this. It's just something that came to me and demanded to be written. I don't know if I'm going to be continuing it or not but here you go.

Darcy was on her way to the Starbucks around the corner from Avengers Tower when she heard it. Grunts of pain and jeering laughter coming from an alley.

Reaching into her bag, she wrapped a hand around her taser, and peered around the wall that closed off the alley.

Two guys were standing over what looked like a homeless guy, who was cowering on an old piece of cardboard.

The guy closest too her had a smirk on his face as he kicked the homeless guy in the stomach.

“Hey! Assholes, what are you doing?”

Two heads whipped in her direction as Darcy moved fully into the alley.

“It’s none of your business, bitch.”

“Yeah, well I’m making it my business.”

The guy who’d been further away started walking towards her. “You need to leave.”

“Bite me.”

He raised a hand and Darcy’s came flying out of her bag before she fired her taser.

The guy looked surprised as the volts flowed into his body and he dropped like a stone.

“You stupid cunt,” the first guy hissed as he ran at her. Darcy centered herself, just like Nat had taught her, preparing for a fight when the homeless guy came out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground hard.

They grappled for a minute but it was clear the homeless guy had a serious advantage.

Darcy held her gasp as she saw the flash of metal where the arm should be, right as the homeless dude knocked out his attacker.

They sat in silence for a moment, only broken by Darcy kicking the guy she’d hit with her taser as he started to come too.

“I didn’t need to be saved.”

The voice of her hobo man was rough from disuse and he looked pretty pissed actually.

Darcy looked him over for a second and shrugged.

“Neither did I, but shit happens.”

He continued to glower at her even as she stuck out her hand.

“Darcy Lewis.”

When he didn’t move to take it she dropped her hand, stuffed her taser back into her purse, and turned to leave.

“See ya later, Barnes.”

When Bucky’s head snapped up at her words, she was already gone from view. He raced to the mouth of the alley, searching the crowds for her, but came up empty.

Grumbling to himself, Bucky Barnes melted into the shadows of the alley like he’d never been there.

* * *

Three hours later, when Steve Rogers returned to his Brooklyn apartment he wasn’t entirely surprised to find Bucky sitting on the couch with the laptop perched in front of him.

It was an old SHIELD issue laptop that Steve had nicked when his friend had originally turned up. Bucky refused to come to the Tower, but sometimes he’d crash with Steve.

Other than that, Steve had learned the hard way not to ask his best friend where he went and what he did when he was out in the world.

Bucky was muttering to himself as he looked at a SHIELD file on…

“Hey Buck. You looking into Lewis?”

Bucky turned to Steve with an incredulous look on his face, “THAT’S Lewis??”

Steve shrugged and turned to the kitchen to grab a beer.

“Yep.”

“That’s the Lewis who makes you go to ‘Family Dinner’ and ‘Game Night’?”

Steve popped the top off his beer, took a swig, and turned back to face his friend.

“Yep. You look surprised.”

“I thought Lewis was a guy.”

“What, why?”

“Because you always said Lewis! I thought it was someone’s first name.”

Steve started to chuckle. “You’re telling me you didn’t do recon on everyone in the Tower?”

Bucky glared at him and turned back to the computer. Steve dropped down onto the couch next to his friend and reached for the TV remote.

“Why the sudden interest in Darcy?”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to shrug and he mumbled something that Steve almost couldn’t hear.

“What did you say?”

“I said, she tased some guy who was kicking me in an alley.”

Steve clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. It had taken him a long time to learn this too, that sometimes Bucky got too deep in his own head, thought he deserved what he got, and didn’t want any pity.

After a minute of no movement, Bucky relaxed a little. “She looked like she was ready to take on the other guy too but I couldn’t let him hurt her.”

This time Steve openly started to laugh.

“What? What’s so funny, Punk?”

“Buck, Darcy’s been in training with Natasha and Clint for the last two years. Ever since she and Dr. Foster came back from London.”

“Why?”

“Well, according to her she ‘Isn’t going to just sit around next time there’s an alien invasion or an asshole that needs a foot in his ass.’”

“That’s something I’d like to see.”

Steve sent a sidelong glance at his friend and studied him for a minute.

“Well, you know Darcy trains Tuesday and Thursdays. If you ever want to come to the tower and watch.”

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but Steve cut him off by turning on the TV. Let Bucky think about it for a while.

He had an open invitation from Pepper to bring Bucky around. He’s pretty sure Tony wouldn’t be thrilled, but he also knew he couldn’t blame Bucky for what happened to his parents when he was ‘Crazypants’ as Darcy liked to say. 

* * *

 

Steve wasn’t the least bit surprised at the presence that turned up near his shoulder two days later, as he stood in the observatory above the training room.

Steve glanced at his friend and he raised an eyebrow. Bucky had washed his hair, tied it back in a knot, and had actually shaved.

“Not a word.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk”

“Is that a sniper nest?”

“Yeah, there’s a bunch of walkways that can come out of the walls plus the stationary ones.”

They fell silent as Darcy and Natasha started their warm-up, their voices floating in through the intercom system.

“Ugh, why did I think this was a good idea again?”

“You complain every time you train, Kid.” Clint called from his position on the wall.

“Well I can’t let you guys think it’s going to be easy.” She grinned and Bucky felt his heart clinch.

After a few minutes, Steve realized Bucky was muttering to himself, quietly warning a girl who couldn’t hear him about the oncoming attacks from the woman he’d trained.

Darcy had gotten pretty good the last few years and managed to keep up with Natasha’s attacks…mostly.

The knife she saw and dodged, the fist not so much.

“Seriously, I really, really hate you.” Darcy whined as she held up her hands in surrender before flopping down onto the mat.

“You love me.” Natasha corrected as she handed Darcy her water.

“Same thing.”

After a short break they continued for an hour before Natasha called an end to their session.

Darcy looked at her warily as she edged off the mat and towards the locker room.

Steve was opening his mouth to explain, but Bucky beat him too it. “Surprise attack.”

When Natasha remained firmly on the floor next to Clint, Darcy turned her back on the spies.

In a second, before Steve knew what had happened, Bucky was out the door, moving quickly across the catwalks towards Darcy.

He could feel the stares of the others but didn’t look around as he pulled a knife and dropped from the walkway.

He was a little surprised when Darcy whirled around, blocking his arm with her arm and ducking down to avoid his other hit. She was grinning at him.

Bucky swept her legs out from under her intent on continuing their fight but she turned her fall into a roll and crossed the threshold of the women’s locker room.

“Locker rooms are off limits.” Steve’s voice came from beside him and Bucky frowned.

“Nice to see you again too, Sarge.” Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into the depths of the room.

“You might as well stay for Family Dinner.” Natalia said, as she breezed past him to follow Darcy’s path.


	20. Alternate Universe Darcy/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a list of prompts I reblogged on tumblr: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a short drabble to stick my toes back into the waters of Darcyland! I've been hiding out in my Kastle for a little bit now and I've started to miss Darcy.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the fluff!

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

As soon as the words left Darcy's mouth the smile left Bucky's to be replaced with his normal blank look.

It didn't dampen Darcy's spirit one bit as she danced in circle around the former assassin.

"I made you smile. I made you smile. I made you smile, oh yeah!" She sang as she danced.

It took all of Bucky's self control to send a scowl at her instead of another smile.

"You're crazy, Lewis."

"Yeah. Crazy about you."

Wait...what?

Bucky whipped around but Darcy was already gone. She was crazy about him? Does that mean what he thinks it does?

He'd been harboring a crush on the lab assistant almost since he moved into the stupid Tower, but he didn't think she'd be willing to give someone so broken the time of day.

And now...

Now he might just have a chance.

Huh.

If a measly smile got that kind of confession from her, well he'd just have to show her a surprise or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My Tumblr ](http://www.artemisgarden.tumblr.com)


	21. Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve  
> A little time travel twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something that came to mind today while reading The Guest here in Ao3.  
> Not beta'd

"Shit."

Well it seemed to be fate that every first interaction he would have with Darcy Lewis would begin the same way. Steve chuckles to himself and he rounds the corner to see the two petite women struggling to push a box into the new space designated as Doctor Foster's new lab space.

He has to pause to take a deep breath before he continues on, he's been waiting for this moment for years.

"Can I be any help, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy jumps and whirls around with a yelp.

"Shit! You scared me."

"Sorry, ma'am."

She eyes him for a minute, probably trying to determine if he's making fun of her.

"Please!" It's Dr. Foster that speaks up now. "We could seriously use Captain America's help right about now."

He chuckles again, leans down, and hefts the box into his arms. "Where can I put this?"

Steve spends the next 45 minutes helping them move equipment all around the lab and making small talk. It's almost painful.

He wants to laugh and crack jokes with Darcy, the way they used to, but he stops himself. He knows she doesn't remember it. It hasn't happened yet anyway.

After he leaves Darcy turns to her boss-cum-best friend and wonders, "How'd he know my name anyway?"

Jane shrugs. "Probably read your file."

"Yeah...probably." Darcy still has a suspicious look on her face but she eventually goes back to work and forgets about the incident.

* * *

It's almost a month later and Steve Rogers is sitting in front of a computer, watching the security feed from Jane's lab closely. This is it.

He's tense as a small explosion goes off in the lab followed by a bright light.

When it fades there's a small, bewildered looking kid standing in the lab looking around.

Steve picks up his phone and hits a speed dial. The phone barely rings before it connects and he speaks into the silence on the other end.

"Nat, I've got to go for a little while. I need you to look after Lewis and Dr. Foster, they have a new guest and someone needs to keep an eye on him."

He hangs up without waiting for an answer, grabs his bags, and heads out. He doesn't need to be seen by the newcomer...at least not yet.

 

*~*~*

"Shit!"

Darcy's eyes have finally cleared after that ridiculous light and now she's staring at a scrawny kid that's just standing in the middle of the room.

Jane blinks a few times and looks at Darcy.

"Uh. Could someone tell me how I got here?"

Darcy jumps about a foot when he finally speaks and she inches closer.

"Well, kid, we're not too sure about that. My boss, Dr. Foster-" Darcy jerks a thumb in Jane's direction. "She was working on this here machine in another attempt to create a stable Rainbow bridge."

"Uh..."

"I'm Darcy Lewis." She sticks a hand out to him.

He reluctantly shakes it. "Steve...Steve Rogers. Listen is there anyway you gals could send me back to Brooklyn? I was about to go sign up for--" He cuts himself off, his face starting to turn red.

"Shit."

Jane and Darcy stare at him open mouthed as the lab door swishes open and Natasha walks in.

She sends the young man a glare that has him blushing harder but straightening his spine at the same time.

"Nat, I'd like you to meet Steve Rogers." If Darcy's voice is a little louder than usual well it's to be expected because what in the fuck just happened to her life?

She and Jane have some how managed to bring Steve Roger's younger self here...from the past!

"Welcome to 2016 Mister Rogers." Natasha purrs and now it's his turn to gape like a fish. He has no time at all to recover before she's on him, injecting him quickly and catching his limp form in her arms.

"What the hell Tasha?"

"From the way that machine is smoking I believe Mr. Rogers is going to be our guest for a while."

This time Jane is the one who curses as she spins around to examine the machine.

"I'm going to have him checked over and put him in a guest room. I expect this will all be a little much for him to take in."

Darcy nods a little dumbfounded as the redhead sweeps from the room.

 

*~*~*

Steve's phone chimes.

_Nat: Little Steve is secured. Anything else?_

_Steve: Maybe you could lay the guilt on? I remember Darcy felt so bad she brought me more baked goods than I'd seen in my whole life._

_Nat: Ha. Not above a little trick?_

_Steve: Not at all. I love that girl and now I have to wait for her to fall in love with me all over again._

_Nat: Sap._


	22. Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a very rare thing these days for anyone to be able to sneak up on Frank Castle; which is exactly what happens to him while he’s sitting on a roof drinking coffee on New Year’s Eve.
> 
> Darcy decides to meddle in Frank's life and brings James along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Waves~ Hey everyone! I hope you all had a good New Year's Eve! I actually meant to post this last night but just didn't get around too it. Warning my beta is still on holiday so all mistakes are mine :)
> 
> When I was writing this I decided it was pretty short for a Kastle fic and my whole point was for Darcy to take after Nat and meddle in people's love lives. So here you go..a little Karen/Frank and a little Darcy/Bucky (who secretly loves the drama and will help Darcy meddle as much as she wants)

It’s a very rare thing these days for anyone to be able to sneak up on Frank Castle; which is exactly what happens to him while he’s sitting on a roof drinking coffee on New Year’s Eve.

“Thought you’d be harder to find for a guy with so many skills.”

The voice suddenly coming from his left scares the shit out of him and he draws a gun instantly only to be quickly and ruthlessly disarmed in seconds.

Frank turns to get an actual look at the curvy brunette woman now sitting on her ass in the snow and the guy behind her.

Who gets a double take.

Because he’s James Fucking Barnes.

“Shit.”

“If you promise not to shoot us, he’ll give you the gun back.” The woman says, grinning up at him.

“Uh...yeah. Not used to getting snuck up on.” He’s looking to Barnes, but the man shakes his head.

“All her. I just go where I’m told.”

And damn it all if Frank doesn’t understand _that_ one.

“Always the best idea.”

The woman peers at him for a minute, studying his face and all the bruises it holds before she snickers and nods up at Barnes.

He hands Frank his gun back...with the metal arm.

There’s silence for a good few minutes before he clears his throat, eyes darting over to the area he’d been watching for the past few hours.

“Why were you looking for me?”

Instead of answering she sticks a hand in his direction. “Darcy Lewis, intern turned scientist wrangler extraordinaire  turned Avengers PR manager. Nice to meet you.”

Frank hesitates only a second, his manners ingrained deeper than he thought, and shakes her hand.

Her gaze turns to the apartment building he’s been watching and it’s like she knows exactly which apartment his focus has been on.

Her apartment.

Karen’s.

“You know you’re being really creepy right?”

Frank glares at her and she shrugs.

“Well you are. Why don’t you just go talk to her instead of being Creepy McCreeperson.”

“Can’t.” He grunts.

“Uh-huh. And that’s beacauseeee?”

He looks to Barnes for help, but the other soldier tilts his head, as if he too is interested in the answer.

“I’m dead. Ain’t no reason for a woman like that to talk to a dead man.”

Darcy actually laughs at him.

“Not everyone stays dead.” Barnes says as he taps Darcy’s shoulder slightly.

Frank turns towards the window with the curtain open. He can almost make out Karen sitting on the end of her couch.

“Welp,” Darcy claps him hard on the shoulder. “Give being less creepy some thought eh?”

Frank rolls his eyes and ignores her for the moment.

“You never said why you’ve been looking for me.”

He turns, but the couple is already gone.

Looking down over the edge of the roof he spots them getting ready to turn the corner down the block, their hands intertwined, and Barnes looking at Lewis the same way he used to look at his wife.

 

Two weeks later he finds himself shuffling his feet in front of the door to Karen’s new apartment. He raises his hand to knock, only to have it open on him, and she’s there.

Hands on her hips she just stares at him for a solid minute before backing away from the door and leaving it open.

As he follows her inside and shuts the door he swears he can hear Karen mutter, “About time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Tumblr](http://www.artemisgarden.tumblr.com)


	23. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Gen Supernatural crossover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to PinkPandoraFrog who was totally cool about me invading their askbox and IMs on tumblr to talk about my recent discovery of Supernatural and how much I loved their crossover fics!

‘ _Is this really how I’m going to die?’_ Darcy Lewis thinks to herself as she runs through the woods in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere, Iowa. (Sorry, Clint.)

Being chased by a guy who took 9-inch nails way too literally and who growled like a dog, seriously?

It was probably the fact that she was trying to decide if this incident would make her top 5 weirdest things list that made her trip.

“Damnit, Lewis! You’re not supposed to be _that_ horror movie chick.” She berates herself while trying to get up and keep going. It’s too late though, she can see the guy who was chasing her getting closer and he’s laughing.

“Fuck this.” Snarling back at the lunatic, Darcy grabs her knife and prepares to go out in a way that would make Natasha and Clint proud.

Unfortunately, the guy is as strong as he is crazy and he bats the knife out of her hands like it’s a toy.

Darcy refuses to close her eyes and look away from her death when the sound of a gun firing echos in her ears and her would be killer drops forward.

It’s a combination of training and the ballet lessons her mother made her take as a child that enables Darcy to twirl out of his way and let the guy crash on the ground.

“Fuckface.” She kicks the guy in the ribs for good measure, which amuses one of her two rescuers.

“Jesus, you have giant blood in your family or something?”

Wincing Darcy curses her lack of filter and smiles at the two brunette guys as they get closer.

“Uh, thanks for the save.”

“No problem, Ma’am.” The taller one with the long hair says as he reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a badge.

“We’re with the FBI,” he starts as his friend puts the gun away. “I’m—”

“Not an FBI agent?”

The two men trade glances and the shorter one who had the gun glares at her.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure—”

Darcy cuts him off this time. “Look guys, I’ll give it too you, these are really good fakes but they’re still fake. I mean I’m not going to bust you or anything considering you just saved my life as long as you’re not up to some heinous shit.”

“As long as your definition of heinous shit doesn’t include killing a werewolf and burying his body.” The short one snaps at her and the taller guy groans.

Huh.

Werewolf.

She ponders this for a few minutes before nodding. “Werewolf, that explains his nails and the stupid growling. Was that a silver bullet or is the silver thing just a myth?”

There’s a few seconds of surprised silence before the tall one speaks again. “No, uh the silver thing is right. I’m sorry, but you’re taking this pretty well for someone who just found out werewolves are a real thing, Miss...”

“Oh shit, yeah Darcy Lewis.” She fishes around in her pocket before pulling out one of the crumpled business cards Tony had made up as a joke.

“I’m Dean and this is my brother S—holy shit. Is this card for real?”

Darcy grins at them. “Sure is. Darcy Lewis, part-time personal assistant to Tony Stark, Lab Manager, and Avenger’s PR manager at your service. I was at a meeting with some Feds last week, that’s how I knew about your badges.”

Dean and his brother gape at her for a few minutes and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t bask in the glory.

“So, you guys have a body to bury. You have fun with that, but how about I thank you properly for saving my life with free food? There’s a farm about three miles south of town. It’s literally the only building out that way so it shouldn’t be hard to find. I’ll see you guys in a couple of hours for dinner.”

Not giving the men a chance to reply Darcy walks off in the direction she’s almost sure her rental car is in and digs her StarkPhone out of her the purse she’s secretly glad she didn’t drop while running for her life.

‘ _Blessed be Tony Stark, inventor of the phone that doesn’t drop signal in the middle of fucking nowhere._ ’ She thinks as she dials up the man in question.

“Lewis, how’s babysitting duty going?”

“Well Tony, considering that Bucky found out about a Hydra base in Canada near the border and I almost died ten minutes ago, I would say pretty interesting.”

The sudden silence speaks volumes on what Tony thinks about her adventure.

“I’m going to put on the suit and come kick Barnes’s ass and the ass of whoever tried to kill you.”

“Tony, wait. Did you know werewolves are an actual thing?”

“Not the time for jokes, kid.” He sounds serious, but she can’t hear the clanking of the Iron Man armor anymore so he must be listening.

“I’m not kidding at all. I’m going to send you the audio file I started up after I confronted the sketchy dude, now known to be a werewolf, lurking around Barton’s farm.”

Darcy’s glad that Tony didn’t request a video chat as she does a happy dance when the rental car comes into view.

“But, you’re not at the farm now?”

“I might have been stalking the werewolf guy to see where his ‘base’ was in case he was Hydra.”

Tony sighs. “I’ll call you back kid.”

“Sure thing.”

The drive back to Clint’s place doesn’t take too long now that she’s driving through the small town instead of around it.

Once she’s parked she shoots a quick text to Bucky to check-in. His reply comes quickly that he should be back around mid-morning, which means she won’t have to try and get him to agree to dinner guests.

* * *

 

There’s a knock on the door to the farm just as she finishes setting the table and she grabs one of Bucky’s guns, just in case.

After she’s sure it’s just Dean and his brother she drops the gun on the table by the door and ushers them inside.

“I wasn’t actually sure if you’d show up!” She chirps grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

The hesitant silence tells her that the probably weren’t planning on it.

“It’s okay, I grilled some burgers and there’s pie for dessert.”

Dean physically perks up at the mention of pie and she laughs as she sets the food in front of them.

“So, werewolves huh?”

“Saving people, hunting things; it’s the family business.”

“Well...that’s a helluva business.”

“You live out here alone?” Sam asks and he blushes slightly when she leers at him.

“No actually, this farm belongs to a friend of mine. I’m on babysitting duty.”

Dean freezes with the burger half way to his mouth and cranes his head around.

“Babysitting who?”

Darcy tries her best to mimic Natasha’s shark grin. Tony had called back and Pepper was going to send someone to pick up the boys tomorrow and have them sign NDAs.

“The Winter Soldier.”

The sounds of two burgers plopping onto plates almost makes her crack.

“He’s here?” Dean whispers, eyes growing frantic.

Sam has a different look altogether on his face, it’s pure awe.

“You mean, James Barnes, the Howling Commando?”

“Yes him and no he’s not here.”

“I thought you had babysitting duty? How can you babysit if he’s not here?”

“He had a thing. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

She waits for them to relax, waits for them to remember their food, and then drops the next bomb after taking a sip of her own beer.

“Listen, I called Tony.”

“Tony Stark?” Sam chokes and coughs and really Darcy should feel bad, but she’s a terrible person and hasn’t had this much fun in ages.

“That’s the only Tony I know. Anyway, I’m sure you know you guys have a file with he FBI. Or you did.”

“We did?”

Darcy nods. “Yeah, he got rid of it and a few different police records too. That’s his way of saying thanks.”

She lets them finish the meal in relative silence to digest this new fact of their life and isn’t surprised when they make an excuse to leave.

Dean gives her a winning smile when she packs the entire pie up for them and walks it out to their car. If she drops a tracker in the back seat so whoever Pepper sends can find them...well they’ll find it eventually.

Darcy takes out another business card with her cell number on it and hands it to Sam.

“If you guys ever need anything give me a call.” She waves away his protests. “Listen Tony got to say thank you, this is how I do it. You never know, I could be useful one day.”

She winks and heads back up to the house, not in the least bit surprised that Bucky’s sitting on the couch when she shuts the door and she begins to fill him in as the Impala pulls out of the yard.


	24. Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of a hopefully longer and on-going fic that I'm working on. It's a Supernatural crossover AU where the Avengers are Hunters instead of superheros, funded by Tony Stark.

Darcy’s phone rings and she rolls over in bed to squint at it. She would glare at it, but it’s too early and squinting is the best she can do for now.

It continues to ring and she sighs.

An arm makes its way out from underneath her cocoon of blankets, grabs the phone off her nightstand and slides back under the covers.

“Hello?”

“Darcy? It’s Bobby, I need a favor from you.”

Her mouth splits open in a huge yawn before she can answer.

“What’s going on Bobby?”

“The Winchesters are in your neck of the woods, but they’re in a little trouble and could use the help.”

Darcy perks up at the name Winchester. “Sure thing, what’s the trouble?”

“Apparently they got arrested in Vermont.”

“On a job?”

Bobby grunts in the affirmative.

“Huh, we didn’t hear anything about a job that close.”

“Special request for the boys. Turned out to be a trap. Idjits.”

Darcy can’t help but grin at the grumpy voice on the other end of the phone.

“Well I’ll get right on it. Just text me the address and I can head out soon.”

They say good-byes quickly, Darcy literally rolls out of bed, and moves to sit at her desk so she can look up the PD of (she checks the text from Bobby) New Haven, Vermont.

It takes her about twenty minutes to find and hack into their database. Of course they’ve been arrested for impersonating government officials and desecration of a grave.

Sighing Darcy gets up and roots around in her closet for the proper attire before wandering out into the rest of the complex to see if anyone else is awake.

She’s honestly not surprised to see Natasha and Clint sitting at the kitchen counter.

Well, Nat is sitting, Clint is slumped over attempting to drink his coffee without lifting his head.


	25. Tequila- Darcy/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever managed a 100 word drabble before. I've had some tequila myself and decided to give it a shot. (ha accidental liquor pun)  
> Darcy/(Reader's Choice)

The early morning light filters into the room and Darcy groans.

Why? Why did she say yes to tequila and why is the sun so fucking bright?

She groans again, sticks her arm out to feel for another pillow to cover her head with when an answering groan comes from the other side of the bed.

Her hand freezes above the bed and slowly, very slowly she rotates her head towards the sound of the noise.

Darcy cracks one eye open to get a look at her bed companion and quickly shuts her eye again.

'Fucking Tequila' she thinks.


	26. The Winter Soldier- Pre Darcy/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy accidentally stops a HYDRA agent from taking James Barnes out of the Tower. Then, she reads to him.  
> To Bucky not the unconscious HYDRA guy...duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while drinking tea this morning. Hope you guys like this chapter! The first part is past tense and then the second part is the present. They're separated so i hope that it doesn't bother anyone, but I did do it on purpose.
> 
> Enjoy

Rolling over in bed yet again, Darcy sighed.

Space travel was worse than jet lag by a million.

Finally sitting up she yawned and said, "JARVIS, what's going on?"

The AI came back quickly, "Mr. Wheeting from security said you may join him for a few games of Words with Friends."

Darcy grinned, Phil was pretty awesome and she really liked helping him win his games instead of playing against him.

"Where is old Phil anyway?"

"Mr. Wheeting is currently in the sub-basement on guard duty."

Huh, Darcy knew there was only one person in the Tower that would be down there. Steve's newly found and brought in former best friend slash assassin.

"Am I allowed to be there?"

"You're allowed into the ante-chamber, but not into the control room itself."

Darcy shrugged. That would be fine with her.

She took a few minutes to hunt up some leggings and put a sports bra on under shirt before heading out to the elevator banks.

One of them swished open as she approached and Darcy was pretty sure she'd probably never get over having an AI butler. One who was also really awesome and sarcastic.

Stark did good with JARVIS, although she wouldn't tell him that ever.

JARVIS  was a different story and she frequently heaped the praise upon him. (Besides if robots took over the world one day she was sure JARVIS would be in charge and she wanted to keep on his good side.)

The elevator sunk quickly to the floors below ground, but when they stopped the doors didn't quite open like they should. Swishing only halfway open, Darcy had to turn slightly sideways to get out. Weird.

"Miss Lewis." JARVIS said from the elevator and she turned back to poke her head in.

"It seems there's an issue in my ability to access the sub-levels. I think I've been h--"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off and Darcy frowned. Hacked.

She thought he was probably going to say he was hacked.

Crap.

Turning she took a deep breath and walked further into the room only to stop short.

There was Phil, lying on the floor next to the door to the control room for the holding cell.

Darcy crept over to him silently and put two fingers on his neck.

After a few seconds she moved the fingers under his nose instead and almost sighed in relief as she felt his breath.

While she was doing this she could hear someone speaking from inside the control room, it sounded like Russian maybe?

Placing languages wasn't really her forte, but the language sounded like something Natasha's said before. For sure.

Quietly, she checked Phil over and was incredibly surprised to find his gun still in the holster.

What kind of idiot left someone armed?

Grabbing the gun, Darcy continued through the door slowly and a man came into view.

He was saying something to the guy standing in the middle of the holding cell.

The Winter Soldier.

James 'Bucky' Barnes.

Who was currently just standing, waiting, not speaking, and Darcy wondered if the guy who'd broken in had said one of those trigger phrases Natasha had told her about.

The Soldier's eyes flicked over to her quickly, but he made no movement, no sound as she raised the gun to the man currently smacking the control booth.

As much as Darcy wished for an awesome one liner, she took a deep breath instead and quickly fired off two shots into the back of the guys kneecaps.

He screamed in pain as he went down and Darcy sprinted over, giving him a good kick to the head to knock him out and then removed his weapon.

When she finally looked up the Soldier was still staring, but at her this time.

"Uh. Hi. Are you okay or are you in super scary assassin mode?"

The Soldier tilted his head at her.

"Okay then...well. How about this. Do you think if I let you out, you could put this guy in that cell and not kill either of us?"

The Soldier considered Darcy for a long few minutes before finally he nodded.

"I hope I don't regret this." She muttered as she leaned over the control panel and pushed the correct sequence of buttons for the door to the holding cell to slide open.

"Alright. Come out really slowly."

He followed her direction and walked carefully out of the cell.

"Okay good. Now just dump this asshole in there and we're golden."

Again her direction is followed. He walked over, removed a few weapons from the body of what Darcy is sure is a HYDRA agent, picked him up to walk the few steps over to the cell and dumped him in.

"Wait!"

He froze from his retreat from the cell and tilted his head in her direction again, listening.

"Can you check and make sure he doesn't have one of those fake poison teeth? Just in case he comes around, I don't want him to kill himself. I think Natasha will want to chat with him...or maybe Steve will."

She noticed the tension in his frame when she mentioned the Avengers, but he nodded again and bent over, prying the mans mouth open. A few seconds later he came up empty handed and Darcy nodded at him.

"Sweet."

Closing the door to the cell she and the Soldier stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Hey I can read you something if you want? I don't know how much pop culture education you've had, but I can totally set you on the path of one of the best book series ever."

He thought about it for a minute before he nodded again.

"Sweet. Sit down and I'll get started."

Instead of taking the other chair, the Soldier folded gracefully and sat cross-legged in front of her, back against her legs.

Huh.

Darcy pulled out her phone and started her kindle app.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

* * *

Darcy isn't sure how much time has passed before they hear noises again.

"Relax." She says as she feels Barnes tense against her legs and a few seconds later Tony and Steve appear in full battle gear to take in the scene before them.

"Hi guys." she says wiggling her fingers at them.

"Darcy, what's going on here?" Steve asks, his voice tight

"Oh. I couldn't sleep, so I came down to hang out with Phil in ye old ante chamber out there, except when I got here JARVIS stopped working, Phil was knocked out, and that guy was in here saying some shit in, I think Russian, to ye old assassin here." Darcy gestures to the still unconscious guy in the cell and then to Barnes.

"So I shot him in the back of the knees and kicked him in the head. Then, I let Barnes out--" Tony makes a strangled noise. "And he took the guy's weapons, I remembered to get him to check for a fake tooth, and then I offered to start reading Barnes a literary masterpiece."

"Harry Potter?" She's pretty sure that's Clint's voice coming from behind Steve and Tony.

"Damn right Harry Potter."

Steve and Tony just blink at her. Steve's eyes are darting frantically between her and his BFF, who hasn't moved or spoken, but is slightly relaxed into her legs.

"He has to go back into the cell." Tony blurts out and Darcy scowls.

"That's not fair man. He helped me keep this possible HYDRA guy alive so you could question him."

Steve sighs, pulling off his cowl before scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"We're on the second to last set of trigger words. He only needs to stay in here one more week."

Darcy looks down at the Soldier as she considers this. His head is again tilted in her direction.

"How about this. You go back in there for the week, but I'll come down every night after dinner to read?"

The Soldier nods again, before standing up. Darcy opens the cell door for him and he enters, once again scooping up the possible HYDRA agent, dumping him in front of Steve, and returning to the cell.

"Alright then. I'll be back tomorrow with a book and something to eat okay?"

She doesn't expect him to talk and is surprised to hear a rough voice when she turns away.

"Tomorrow."

Darcy turns to flash him a smile before she edges between Steve and Tony and towards the elevator, getting a clap on the shoulder from Clint.

Now she thinks she can finally go to sleep.


	27. Bargains- Jane & Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane accidentally summons a demon in New Mexico.
> 
> How do you accidentally summon a demon??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something that popped into my head while watching tv with the Hubs.
> 
> Enjoy

"I'm sorry, you're a what?" Jane Foster asked as she took stock of the other woman standing in front of her. She was only a few inches shorter than Jane and wearing a knit sweater with matching cap that marked her as out of place in the heat of New Mexico.

The woman flicked her eyes up at Jane before returning them to the dirt covered ground.

"I'm a demon...a half-demon if you'd like to get technical."

"That's insane."

"Not as insane as the fact that you summoned me accidentally, by drawing astrological symbols on the ground and singing a bunch of random Latin words."

Jane fought the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. "My mother made me take Latin. I liked the way some of the words sounded."

"Right, so you made up a song to help you concentrate."

After a few more minutes of silence, the half-demon looked up at Jane and straightened. "Well, now that I'm here, Darcy Lewis at your service." She swept Jane a mocking bow.

"What is it you require of me?"

"What?" Jane blinked, causing Darcy to sigh.

"You're not really the fairy-tale, fantasy type are you? You drew my symbol and summoned me, I'm currently trapped in the circle until I fulfill a requirement or you set me free."

"And when does my soul get taken?"

The half-demon...Darcy, smirked and crossed her arms. "So, you're not as out of the loop as I'd thought. Well, I'll do you a solid for free. I don't actually collect souls. That's a lower-level type of thing. I tend to take things I find interesting, like the memory of your birthday party when you turned five, or your first year of college, or I can make a copy of your memories of all of your works in Astrophysics."

Jane found herself gaping at the...at Darcy before she shook her head slowly.

"I-uh. What if I don't require anything?"

"Then, you just smudge the dirt here and I'll be on my way, after I collect my fee."

"You get something for just showing up?"

Darcy smirked again as she nodded.

"Fine...I need...I need..." She let her mind drift, thinking over all of the possibilities when she realized she was muttering out loud. "I really need an intern to help me figure out what I need."

Darcy cackled. "Done. I'll get you your intern and since it's been somewhere around 500 years since I've been summoned to Earth, I'll even let you get a say in what kind of payment I'll take."

"You mean you won't take it now?"

"No, I'll take my payment when you no longer need an intern."

The wind around the picked up suddenly, whipping the sand and dirt into a small tornado and smudging the lines Jane had drawn in the sand. When she finally uncovered her eyes the half-demon was gone and she was left wondering if it had all been a dream.


	28. Prompt- Clint/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I lost our baby.  
> This is probably not going to go how you think it will.....actually it might.

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Darcy glared at her boyfriend, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Clint gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I might have lost the baby."

"Clint! All I did was ask if you could stop by the lab and grab some papers on the way home. What happened?"

He mumbled an explanation and Darcy caught a few things like, 'red light flashing' and 'alarm going off' with the final addition of 'I might've pushed the button'.

It took her a few more minutes to pry the rest of the information out of him, but finally she turned and left their apartment.

Surprised, Clint followed behind.

Darcy came to a stop outside Jane and Thor's door and knocked. It was promptly opened by said scientist who grinned at her friend.

"If you wanted us to babysit all you had to do was ask."

She motioned to Thor, who was cradling their daughter in one arm and waving with the other.

As Darcy entered to retrieve the cooing bundle of joy, Clint stood open-mouthed in the doorway.

"That portal sent her here?"

Darcy snorted. "That's the only functioning portal machine left in the Tower. It's the one I use to send Jane to bed, everything else was moved off-site a few months into being pregnant when I realized how accident prone you could be."

Clint winced, but Darcy rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"C'mon, hotshot. Someone needs to go down for her nap and I need to get some work done."

"Yes, dear." Clint didn't bother mentioning the absolute guilt he was still feeling, even though he _hadn't_ sent their daughter into space.

What kind of parent was he anyway?

He shouldn't even be in a relationship, much less have a kid.

He continued to beat himself up and didn't even notice when they'd made it back to their rooms and Darcy put the baby down.

Darcy's heavy sigh drew him out of his thoughts and she was glaring at him again.

"Clint, accidents happen, it's okay. These floors are as safe as we can make them for a baby. We knew things might happen."

"We were thinking about attacks on the tower or lab accidents. No one counted on me almost killing the baby."

"You didn't almost kill her!"

When he didn't respond, Darcy dropped down onto the couch and looked at him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I lost my five year old cousin at the Zoo?"

Clint looked down at Darcy, before shaking his head and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well, let me tell you there's no greater panic for a 15 year old than loosing her cousin in one of the biggest Zoos in the country."


	29. Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen Strange decides to give Darcy Lewis a gift (in the hopes that she will please leave him alone and stop trying to steal from the Sanctum)  
> Warning: Super Mild Thor: Ragnarok spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this bit of hilariousness  
> http://articianne.tumblr.com/post/167131996024/bonus-he-fell-for-thirty-minutes-in-their#

"I really miss myuh-myuh." Darcy says one morning to Jane over coffee. They're taking the day off from Science and moving all of Jane's stuff into the guestroom in Darcy's Greenwich apartment from the Tower. Jane couldn't stand living there now that she and Thor are... well anyway Darcy was kind enough to offer her a space. They don't even have to worry about security since Tony had Pepper buy the whole building once he found out that's where Darcy really wanted to live, but couldn't really afford.

"You mean Thor?"

Darcy gives her friend a hard look and shakes her head slowly, "No," she says like Jane is being a bit thick. "I mean Myuh-myuh."

Jane chuckles at her friend. "Well I guess--"

She's cut off by a faint yelling, or screaming that slowly gets a little louder when she notices one of those swirly circles that Dr. Strange uses start to form on the ceiling and another right beneath it on the floor.

The portals suddenly both open simultaneously and a man plummets through their living room, yelling all the while. Darcy and Jane jump up from the table, trading wary looks.

By the time the man's gone through three times, they've managed to wander closer and tilt their heads in an identical manner.

After the eighth time Darcy looks at her best friend and speaks. "Isn't that Loki?"

"Holy shit!! I think it is."

"I thought you said he died."

"He did die!!"

"So is he dead or what?"

"Uhhh....."

They watch him fall through the room again, only this time he hears them and manages to tilt his head in their direction as he plummets through the floor.

"Maybe he's a zombie?"

"I think... I think he's not dead at all."

This time Loki manages to yell, "HELP ME!" at them, but after a few minutes of conversation they decide there's nothing they can really do, since Darcy's forbidden Jane from bringing her work home with her. They end up watching him fall for about half an hour before he goes through their floor one last time before the portals close up.

A few seconds after that another orange spark bursts into life, producing a note that hovers in the air.

 

_Miss Lewis,_

_I hope you've found the last half an hour satisfactory and enjoyable. I would appreciate if you would please stop attempting to steal from the Sanctum. I'm still not sure how you've been managing to break in at all, but I would really prefer if you stop. Also, my cloak is a magical object and does not have a name nor does it need one so please stop referring to it as Wendy._

_Dr. Stephen Strange._

Darcy looks at Jane as they finish reading the note and they finally burst into hysterical laughter, Jane has to hold the couch for support and Darcy just plops right down on the floor.

"God, I wish we'd let Tony put a small part of his AI system in here after all. I'd never get tired of watching that." Darcy cackles as she wipes tears from her cheeks.

Jane nods in agreement and they finally return to their coffee, which is cold so it gets tossed and re-made.

 


	30. The fic I won't write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet of a fanfic I'll never end up writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are usually from ask box memes and stuff, but I had this scene in my head earlier and it begged to be written so I did. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine if you see any!

Darcy Lewis takes another sip of water and lists the things she is grateful for.

First, is Steve and his throw away comment that she’d look fantastic in clothes from his era. Second, is Pepper Goddamn Potts (also the Stark expense account) who’d taken her shopping for not only a new modern wardrobe, but who had also taken her to a specialty shop where she could get a few cute pieces in an early 40s style.

Finally, Darcy Lewis is stupidly, profoundly grateful that she’d decided to wear one of her 40s style dresses today of all days.

Because today of all days was a day that she’d been checking in on Jane (even though it was Darcy’s day off) and had been present for an explosion that HAD SENT HER INTO THE PAST. (Calm down Lewis, you’ve already had your freak out!)

She closes her eyes and tries not to think about what the reaction would have been if she’d had to wander around 1940s New York city in an Avengers t-shirt and jeans.

“Okay Lewis, get your shit together. You can do this. All you need to do is find Howard Stark and have him help you get back to the present. Easy.”

Her mouth shuts with a snap as Darcy notices the waitress approaching again. Darcy gives her a sad smile. “I guess he’s not coming. I’m sorry I took up your booth.” She says as the waitress makes a sympathetic noise.

Darcy had been in the process of ordering herself a coffee when she realized that her purse had been sitting by the door of the labs and hadn’t actually followed her into the past. So, she’d made some lame excuse about meeting her fella for a lunch date and had just gotten a water despite her growling stomach.

Pushing the door open Darcy takes a deep breath. Right, first order of business. Find Howard Stark.

* * *

 

Turns out finding Howard wasn’t as hard as she’d thought. The diner turned out to be only a few blocks from the current Stark Industries HQ and she’d made quick work of the walk.

Now she’s standing in front of the building and taking yet another deep damn breath, trying to channel Bruce and his zen.

“Right.”

Darcy strides into the building and up to the first woman seated at a desk that she sees, pasting a megawatt smile on her face.

“Hi there!” She chirps before the other woman can say anything. “My name is Darcy Lewis and I’d like to see whoever it is that’s in charge of handling it when Mr. Stark knocks a woman up!”

The receptionist spends a minute gaping at Darcy before quickly picking up the phone on her desk. Darcy keeps her grin up and points to a bench, before heading over to it and sitting down without waiting for permission.

About half an hour passes before the receptionist stands up and motions for Darcy to follow her down a long hallway and into what looks like conference room. Darcy sits again as the other woman leaves her without a word.

This time she’s alone for only minutes before a man enters and gives her a tight smile. “Miss Lewis, I’m Mr. Rothford, one of Mr. Stark’s lawyers.”

Darcy gives Mr. Rothford the same megawatt smile from earlier and cuts him off. “Wonderful. Listen Mr. Rothford, I’m sure I can guess at what happens at a meeting like this and I just want to cut to to the point. I can assure you that I did indeed have Mr. Stark’s child and have the tests to prove it.”

Ugh. She tries not to gag at the thought.

“I’m willing to give over the only copy of that DNA test, because of course I wasn’t stupid enough to bring it with me, to you. I’m also willing to sign an agreement that prevents me from speaking about this issue and I’m also not asking for money.”

Mr. Rothford blinks at her a few times as he goes through her quick words in his mind.

“So, you’re not asking for money or any kind of legal acknowledgement from Mr. Stark?”

“No sir. You give me what I want and I’ll disappear with baby never to be heard of again.”

“And you’re willing to sign legal documents to that affect?”

“I am.”

“Well, Miss Lewis, what is it that you want exactly?”

“Five minutes of Howard’s time. That’s it."

“And you’ll sign the paperwork before he arrives.”

Darcy barks out a laugh that startles the man.

“I’m not that stupid, Mr. Rothford. Howard can bring the paperwork with him and I’ll sign it all then. You can even have security waiting to escort me out after the five minutes are up.

* * *

 

An hour later Darcy sits up straight as the door finally opens and Howard Stark enters the room, paperwork in hand.

“I’ve gotta say Miss Lewis, you’ve got guts. I also don’t remember you in the least.”

Darcy smiles at him. “Well, I’m sure if that was any real excuse I wouldn’t be here. Mr. Stark, I’m about to tell you something that you might find hard to believe. If there’s any kind of listening device in this room you might want to remove it now.”

Howard looks surprised. “That’s an interesting thing to say from a woman who claims to have given birth to my kid.”

Her smiles widens to something she’s seen Natasha do on several occasions, something that tends to make people uncomfortable.

“I’ve only got about four minutes left, Mr. Stark. Up to you.”

He spends another few seconds looking at her, before fishing a little device out from under the table and opening the door to toss it out into the hall.

“Alright, Miss Lewis. You’ve got three minutes.” He says shutting the door.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not nor have I ever been pregnant with your child." She holds up a hand when he opens his mouth to speak. "My full name is Darcy Lewis-Stark and I'm your grand-daughter. I was working at Stark Industries and there was a lab accident that involved an explosion. I was caught in the explosion and thrown back in time from the year 2013."

There's not much of an expression on Howard's face, but as he gets up and heads to the door Darcy's terrified he's going to have her locked up and that she'll never get back to the future.

That doesn't seem to be what's happening though as after a few minutes spent conversing with whoever is outside the door, Howard returns to his seat.

"Alright, kid. You've got exactly one shot to prove to me what you're saying is true. Otherwise I'm going to have security drop you off at the closest police station and have you committed."

"Sounds good to me. I know that right now you're doing weapons contract work with the US government. I also know that recently you were put in contact with a Dr. Erskine and you're going to be helping him with a classified program referred to as the Super Soldier program to help create powered individuals to help fight the Nazi's."

There's a long silence and she's starting to worry again when Howard whistles.

"Well, I'll be damned. What year did you say you were from again?"

"2013."

"Grand-kid, huh? Well that's kind of a surprise."

Darcy finally, finally manages to exhale in relief that he believes her, that he might be willing to help her out, and suddenly, much to Howard's discomfort, she bursts into tears.


End file.
